La volte-face des sœurs - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
by Rimay
Summary: Alors que Phoenix vient de résoudre sa première affaire en tant qu'avocat, Mia est retrouvée morte au cabinet et Maya, sa sœur, se retrouve incarcérée pour meurtre. Comment sauver Maya et trouver le véritable coupable de ce crime ?
1. Chapitre 1

-« Bon alors ? »

-« J'ai dit non Maya. »

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Parce c'est potentiellement dangereux pour ma vie ! »

Maya hausse les épaules avec un air exaspéré. Elle tient dans ses mains un bol rempli d'une mixture à la couleur dangereusement violette.

-« N'importe quoi ! J'ai mis que des choses comestibles ! Ça peut pas être toxique ! Je suis sûre que c'est bon en plus ! »

-« Eh bien goûtes-y en premier si tu es si sûre de toi ! »

-« Mais non enfin ! Je ne peux pas goûter ma propre œuvre ! Ça ferait incroyablement mégalo tu ne trouves pas ? »

-« Oui bah mégalo ou pas, ne comptes pas sur moi pour toucher à… ce truc. Et arrête de le secouer dans tous les sens, tu vas en mettre partout ! »

-« Mon pauvre Nick, tu viens de manquer la chance de ta vie ! »

-« Non je viens de me sauver la vie, c'est différent. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être casse-pied ! J'ai dit non ! Trouve-toi un autre cobaye ! »

Maya pousse un long soupir et me tourne le dos, l'air outré.

-« Très bien, j'ai compris… Pearl ! »

La petite fille, assise sur le sofa du cabinet, un livre entre les mains, se tourne vers sa cousine avec un grand sourire.

-« Oui ? »

-« Toi tu veux bien goûter mon chef d'œuvre, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Maya en montrant son étrange mélange à la petite fille.

Pearl, surprise, contourne le sofa pour venir voir la création de Maya de plus près.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est Mystique-Maya ? »

-« Un mélange de tous les restes du frigo ! Traiteur chinois, soupe de tomate, nouilles sautées, tarte pomme… »

Tandis que Maya poursuit son discourt, Pearl me regarde avec un air un peu apeuré. Je lui fais de grands signes en silence pour l'inciter à décliner la proposition de Maya.

-« … et quelques chewing-gum aussi je crois ! termine Maya. Alors ? Ça te dit ? »

-« Heu… commence la petite fille, tu sais je viens de manger et… »

Mais devant le visage déçu de Maya, Pearl change rapidement de discours.

-« Et… Euh… Mais j'imagine que je peux quand y goûter, ça me fera un en-cas… »

Je l'interromps en arrachant le bol des mains de Maya.

-« Ok ! Ça suffit, hors de question que quelqu'un meure à cause de ce truc, allez hop ! »

Je balance le bol et son contenu par la fenêtre du bureau sous les cris de Maya.

-« Non ! Mon œuvre ! Tu vas me le payer Phoenix Wright ! » hurle-t-elle de rage en attrapant mon parapluie posé dans le coin de la pièce.

-« Pose ça tout de suite Maya ! C'était une arme chimique, il fallait s'en débarrasser ! »

Je dis ça en riant. Maya commence à me courir après dans tout le bureau sous le fou-rire de Pearl, visiblement très amusée par les événements.

Après cinq tours de bureau et quelques coups de parapluie, notre jeu prend fin par abandon de Maya. Elle s'écroule sur le fauteuil, mi-amusée, mi-énervée.

-« Tu intérêt à m'acheter un nouveau bol Nick ! Je te jure que je t'attente un procès la prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose dans le genre ! »

-« Attends, déjà que quelqu'un va peut-être porter plainte contre moi… »

-« Qui ça M. Nick ? » demande Pearl en venant s'assoir à côté de moi.

-« Eh bien… Celui qui s'est reçu le bol de Maya ! Je risque d'avoir des problèmes, tu ne crois pas ? »

On éclate tous les trois de rire. Quand l'hilarité générale prend fin, Maya reprend la parole.

-« N'empêche je suis sûre que tu fais pas mieux en cuisine, Nick. »

-« C'est vrai, c'est pour ça que je ne fais que des plats préparés. »

-« Ah, c'est pour ça alors ! »

-« Pour ça quoi ? »

-« Que tu es aussi gros ! » dit Maya en pouffant.

Pearl éclate de rire tandis que je remballe gentiment Maya.

-« Tu peux parler ! »

-« Hey ! »

-« Vous êtes drôlement proches… dit soudainement Pearl en nous regardant fixement. M. Nick tient vraiment beaucoup à toi Mystique Maya ! »

-« Pearl ! » hurle Maya en rougissant à vue d'œil.

Sans prêter attention aux cris de sa cousine, la petite fille se tourne vers moi.

-« D'ailleurs vous ne m'avez jamais raconté comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ! Vous voulez bien me raconter, M. Nick ? »

Maya se fige avant de baisser doucement la tête. Je prends un air triste avant de répondre à Pearl.

-« Heu… Tu sais Pearl, ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire réjouissante et je suis pas sûr que Maya… »

-« Non, ça va, me coupe Maya. Elle a le droit de savoir. Ça le concerne aussi après tout, puisque ça concerne Mia. Ça concerne tous les Fey finalement. »

-« Mystique Mia ? La sœur de Mystique Maya ? » demande la petite fille.

Maya hoche la tête sans rien dire. Pearl regarde à son tour tristement Maya.

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de la petite fille.

-« C'est une longue histoire, tu es sûre de vouloir l'entendre ? »

-« Oui… J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, répond-elle en baissant la tête. J'ai entendu tellement de choses sur cette affaire… Je pense que vous êtes les mieux placés pour me dire la vérité, n'est-ce pas M. Nick ? »

Je souris à Pearl.

-« D'accord. Bon, ça s'est passé il y a presque deux ans maintenant, on était début septembre… »

* * *

_Drrrring..._

_Drrrring..._

-« Allô ? Ici Maya. »

-« _Allô Maya, c'est Mia._ »

-« Mia ! Quoi de neuf ? Ça fait un moment que tu m'as pas appelée. »

-« _Désolée, j'étais très occupée. Comment vas-tu ?_ »

-« Plutôt SEULE. Par TA faute. Nan je te taquine. Je vais très bien ! Je me suis faite à l'idée de vivre toute seule. »

-« _Contente d'entendre ça. En fait, je t'appelle parce que j'ai un service à te demander._ »

-« Je sais, je sais. Tu veux que je garde des preuves pour toi ? »

-« _Toujours aussi maligne ! On parle beaucoup du prochain procès... Je ne pense pas que mon bureau soit l'endroit le plus sûr pour garder les preuves._ »

-« Je comprends... Alors c'est quoi cette fois ? »

-« _C'est... Une pendule..._ »

-« Une pendule ? »

-« _Oui, elle a la forme de la statue du « Penseur ». Et elle dit l'heure ! J'ai pensé que ça te plairait. Tu as toujours aimé les jouets._ »

-« Hé ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! »

-«_ Allons, allons. Tu sais que je te taquine. Ah au fait, il faut que je te dise... La pendule ne parle plus._ »

-« Oh ? Elle ne marche plus ? Quel dommage ! »

-« _J'ai dû retirer le mécanisme, désolée. J'ai glissé des documents à l'intérieur à la place._ »

-« Des documents ? C'est ça les preuves alors ? »

-« _Hmm... Possible que ça le devienne en tout cas... Peux-tu passer au bureau ce soir, disons 21 heures, pour la prendre ? Avant ça, je participe à une réunion d'avant-procès._ »

-« Ok frangine, mais en échange tu m'invites à dîner ! Quelque chose de bon, hein ! Genre... Des hamburgers ! J'irais bien manger un bon hamburger. »

-« _D'accord, d'accord. On ira au même endroit que d'habitude._ »

-« Ok ! Marché conclu ! À toute à l'heure, frangine ! »

-« _Oui. Je t'attends Maya._ »

_*Bip_

_[Conversation enregistrée. 5 septembre, 9h27]_

* * *

Cabinet d'avocats Fey & Co - 5 septembre, 20h57

-« Maintenant, Mlle. Fey, je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient : les documents. »

-« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous donner ce que je n'ai pas. »

-« Mlle. Fey, vous ne savez pas mentir. Tiens, je les vois, juste là... C'est le Penseur qui a dû avaler ces documents. »

-« Comment le savez-vous... ? »

-« Ho ho, vous ne connaissez donc pas mon passé ? Mon métier c'est de récolter des informations, voyez-vous. »

-« Je... J'aurais dû me méfier davantage. »

-« Ho ho. Chère Mlle. Fey... Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir vous demandez une dernière faveur. Votre silence éternel... Adieu, Mlle. Fey. »

-« ! ... ... Red... White... Blue... »

* * *

Cabinet d'avocats Fey & Co - 5 septembre, 21h08

J'arrive en courant au cabinet. La porte en entre-ouverte, bizarre, mais je n'y fais pas spécialement attention. Oh oh, je suis en retard. Tout est éteint. C'est bizarre ça aussi. La patronne a déjà dû rentrer chez elle. Mais elle à dit que sa sœur devait passer ici pour qu'on aille dîner tous ensemble. J'avance un peu dans la salle d'attente en refermant la porte derrière moi. Cette... Cette odeur... ? Du sang... ?! Mia ! Je me précipite vers la porte de la salle du fond, qui est le bureau de Mia. La pièce est sans dessus dessous. Tous les classeurs sont par terre, le bureau est retourné... Je sens mon cœur battre fort dans ma poitrine. J'entends soudain des pleurs. Il y a quelqu'un ici !

-« Snif... Frangine... »

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre. La patronne est là, affalée contre le mur. À côté d'elle est accroupie une jeune femme, sûrement plus jeune que moi. Je m'approche à mon tour du corps de Mia.

-« Patron ? Patron... ? ... Patron ! »

La jeune fille ne me regarde pas, elle ne tourne même pas la tête vers moi en entendant ma voix. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle. Elle a la tête dans les bras.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Pour toute réponse, la fille se lève et quitte la pièce, les yeux vides. Elle chancelante sur ses pas. Je la suis de près, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Je lui dis de s'allonger sur le sofa. Elle ne m'a toujours pas décroché un mot. Je retourne ensuite voir la patronne. Elle gît, là, sous la fenêtre. Je m'avance vers elle et pose ma main sur son épaule. Son corps est encore chaud. Je reste comme cela quelques minutes. Je sens la température de son corps chuter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne complètement froide.

-« Patron... »

Je regarde la pièce et le désordre qui nous entoure. Je regarde autour de Mia. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait une statue... Elle sculptée avec la forme du « Penseur ».

Elle est couverte de sang séché. Je regarde le corps de Mia. Il m'est difficile de la voir comme ça mais si je peux trouver le moindre indice... Elle a reçu un coup violent à la tête. Elle est probablement morte sur le coup. Le Penseur doit être l'arme du crime.

Je continue à inspecter la bureau. Il y a plein d'éclats de verre partout. Ils doivent provenir du lampadaire en verre qui s'est brisé en tombant au fond de la pièce.

Je continue à inspecter autour du corps de la patronne. Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un bout de papier ? Il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus, avec du sang.

« Maya »... ? Est-ce Mia qui a écrit ça ? Ce morceau de papier est le reçu d'un grand magasin. Il date d'hier.

Allez, assez fouiné pour le moment. Je ferais mieux d'appeler la police et de découvrir ce que cette fille faisait ici. Je m'approche du bureau de Mia et saisis le combiné du téléphone fixe. Tiens... ? C'est bizarre... Certaines vis du combiné ont été enlevées... On dirait que quelqu'un s'apprêterait à le démonter.

-« La police ?! Je vous en prie, venez vite ! »

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Quelqu'un crie ! Dehors ! Je me précipite pour regarder dehors. Dans l'immeuble d'en face, une femme crie depuis sa fenêtre, téléphone à la main.

... ! Elle me regarde fixement !

Tant pis, je n'ai pas besoin d'appeler pour le coup.

Je sors du bureau pour retourner dans la salle d'attente.

Mais ! La jeune femme de tout à l'heure ! Où est-elle ?! Je lui avais demandé de ne pas bouger du canapé ! J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas échappée ! Tout d'un coup, la voilà qui sort d'un coin sombre de la pièce. La voilà maintenant en face de moi.

-« Aaaaaah ! Ne me faites pas des frayeurs pareilles ! Hmm... Excusez-moi mais... Qui êtes-vous ? »

-« ... »

Elle baisse la tête. Je tente de la rassurer.

-« Tout va bien, je travaille ici. »

-« ... Maya... Maya Fey. »

-« Maya Fey... ? »

« Maya »... Mia a donc écrit le nom de cette fille ! Je devrais peut-être lui montrer le reçu ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un document pareil puisse servir hors d'un tribunal. Elle a l'air choquée. Je ne veux pas la perturber, mais il faut que je sache...

-« Hem... Excusez-moi... ? Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« ... Je suis entrée... Il faisait noir. Et ma sœur... ma frangine... »

Elle était donc déjà morte.

-« Donc vous et Mia, vous êtes... ? »

-« Sœurs. Je suis sa petite sœur. »

-« Et... Vous lui rendiez visite ? À cette heure là ? »

-« Oui. Elle voulait que je garde des preuves pour elle. »

-« Des preuves... ? »

-« Oui... Cette pendule... Celle du « Penseur ». »

Cette histoire est à peine croyable... Dire que cette pendule était déjà l'arme d'un crime que j'ai résolu i peine un mois ! Mon ami Paul Défès avait été mis sur le banc des accusés injustement et j'avais réussi à le faire acquitter.

Le bout de papier dans ma poche me sort de mes pensées. Je le sors et lui montre.

-« Avant de mourir, Mia a écrit un message avec son sang. Elle l'a écrit au dos de ce reçu. »

-« ... ! C-C-C'est MON nom ! »

Elle m'arrache le reçu des mains. Après un petit moment, elle tombe à genoux.

-« P-Pourquoi ? sanglote-t-elle. Pourquoi aurait-elle écrit mon nom ? »

Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, s'entourant de ses bras. Je m'agenouille à côté d'elle et passe mon bras derrière son dos en mettant ma main sur son épaule.

-« Je vous en prie, calmez-vous. »

-« P-Pourquoi ma sœur aurait-elle écrit mon nom ?! » crie-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour cette fille. Elle vient de perdre sa soeur après tout...

-« Pourquoi... ? » souffle-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Elle s'agrippe à ma veste et pose sa tête contre mon torse. Elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Je passe mon bras dans son dos. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ce qui arrive est la vérité. La patronne... Mia... Est morte... Et moi et cette fille nous nous retrouverons comme ça... Comme abandonnés...

Nous restons quelques minutes comme ça. Et puis tout d'un coup, les sirènes des voitures de police se font entendre.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de me relever que la porte du cabinet s'ouvre en fracas. Des dizaines d'officiers de police sont là et nous menacent de leurs armes.

-« Police ! Ne bougez pas ! »

Je me relève doucement en levant les bras. La fille semble se cacher derrière moi.

Un grand gaillard s'approche de moi. Il a de larges épaules et porte un long manteau vert.

-« Ok, je suis l'inspecteur Dick Tektiv, voyez ? »

Tektiv... ?

Quel nom bizarre !

-« Quelqu'un de l'immeuble d'en face nous a signalé quelque chose, voyez ? reprend l'inspecteur. Une personne nous a dit avoir vu un meurtre.

Ça doit être la femme que j'ai vu tout à l'heure...

-« Bon, je veux que personne ne bouge, ok ? » termine l'inspecteur en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Mia.

Génial. Tout simplement génial. Je tourne la tête. La fille est toujours là, derrière-moi.

Maya hein... ? Maya... Une seconde, elle n'aurait pas... Nooon.

-« Aaaaaaaaaah ! »

Le cri de l'inspecteur fait sursauter tout le monde dans le cabinet. Je le vois passer la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte puis fondre sur moi.

-« Scusez-moi ! » demande l'inspecteur.

Je sens Maya se faire toute petite derrière -moi.

-« Ce mot, « Maya », ça vous dit quelque chose ? » demande l'inspecteur en me montrant le mot écrit avec le sang de Mia.

-« Heu... Eh bien... »

-« Hmm... C'est... C'est mon nom, inspecteur... » souffle Maya.

-« QUOIIII ?! crie l'inspecteur. La victime à écrit ce mot avec son sang, voyez ? Dans son dernier souffle, elle à écrit le nom de son assassin ! »

-« A-Assassin ? bégaie Maya. Mais je ne suis pas... »

-« Affaire classée ! dit l'inspecteur. Je vous emmène au commissariat, ma p'tite dame ! »

-« Quoi ?! Non, attendez... ! » dit Maya en s'agrippant à mon bras.

Les policiers la saisissent et l'emmènent de force. Je regarde la scène. Je suis impuissant, je ne peux rien faire.

-« Vous ! Vous venez aussi ! » me crie l'inspecteur.

-« Quoi ? Moi ? »

-« Oui ! Les gars ! Embarquez-le lui aussi ! »

* * *

Nous avons donc été emmenés tous les deux au commissariat. Maya n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elle a été placée dans une cellule tandis que j'ai été conduis dans une salle d'interrogatoire dont je ne suis ressortis que le lendemain. J'avais les paupières lourdes… Mais impossible de trouver le sommeil. Je suis resté là, à attendre le début des heures de visite au centre de détention. Il fallait que je parle à Maya le plus vite possible.

* * *

_C'est reparti pour une nouvelle aventure avec notre ami Phoenix Wright, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_La suite mercredi prochain, restez connectés !_


	2. Chapitre 2

Centre de détention, Parloir - 6 septembre, 9h07

La pauvre Maya est enfermée ici comme une criminelle…

La porte du parloir s'ouvre sur un officier de police, suivi de Maya. Elle vient se placer sur la chaise mise à disposition, face à moi.

-« Oh ! fait-elle. C'est vous… L'avocat… B-Bonjour… »

-« Bonjour ! »

Elle a l'air très fatiguée….

-« Hmm… Vous allez être mon avocat ? »

-« Eh bien, c'est justement de cela dont je voulais vous parler… »

Autant la laisser choisir…

-« C'est à vous de décider. »

-« À moi ? »

-« Oui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de prendre cette décision. Après tout, c'est vous qui avez des ennuis. »

-« … Ils ne vont jamais me croire, pas vrai ? Même vous, quand vous m'avez trouvée. Vous m'avez regardée comme si j'étais coupable. »

Je l'ai regardé comme ça, moi ?

-« Non, non ! Je n'ai jamais pensé… »

-« C-Ça va… Je comprends. Et puis… J'ai entendu parler de vous. »

-« De moi… ? Qu'avez-vous entendu à mon sujet ? »

-« Je… Je discutais avec ma sœur l'autre jour, au téléphone… »

* * *

-« _Aujourd'hui mon jeune associé a fait ses premiers pas dans un tribunal. _»

-« Ouah ! Vraiment ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

-« _C'était du grand spectacle ! Franchement, je suis restée sur les nerfs en permanence ! Ça faisait longtemps…_ »

-« Ha ! Alors il s'est planté en beauté ? »

-« _… C'est un génie. Du genre de ceux qui font cauchemarder les criminels… La seule chose qui lui manque… C'est de l'expérience._ »

-« Hé bien, on dirait que t'es bien amusée ! Maintenant je sais à qui m'adresser si jamais des ennuis ! »

-« _Je ne sais pas, Maya. Il est peut-être préférable d'attendre un peu… Il sera prêt dans trois ans. À moins que tu souhaites être déclarée coupable._ »

* * *

-« C'est ce qu'elle a dit ! »

-« … »

-« Je-Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas vous vexer… »

-« Non, ça va. Je suppose que c'est la vérité. Mais… D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas rester assis là sans bouger ! Quand je pense à celui ou à celle qui a fait ça à Mia… »

-« … Je sais. »

-« … Il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous demander. »

-« Oui ? »

-« Votre tenue, qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie ? »

C'est vrai que Maya est habillé bizarrement. Une robe rose pâle, une grande et large ceinture pourpre avec un énorme nœud, une veste violette et un collier avec de grandes perles. Une tenue assez peu commune somme toute.

-« Ah ça ? C'est la tenue typique des acolytes. On peut dire que c'est mon uniforme. »

-« Des « acolytes » ? Comme ceux qui font une formation religieuse ? Vous faites quoi exactement ? »

-« Oh, rien de bien étrange ! Je suis médium. Enfin… Apprentie médium. »

-« Médium ? »

Moi j'aurais qualifié ça d'étrange…

-« Donc vous êtes une apprentie médium… »

-« C'est ça. La famille Fey, les femmes surtout, ont toujours été très sensibles au monde spirituel. »

-« Une petite minute, vous avez dit la « famille Fey » ? Alors Mia touchait également à ce genre de trucs ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Elle a dit avoir quitté la montagne pour « suivre sa carrière ». Elle aussi avait des pouvoirs exceptionnels ! »

-« Je… Je n'en savais rien… Hmm… Attendez ! »

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous êtes donc un vrai médium, sans rire ? Perception extra-sensorielle et tout ça ? »

-« Oui. … Mais apprentie. »

-« Mais alors, vous pourriez entrer en contact avec l'esprit de Mia ? On n'a qu'à lui demander qui l'a tuée ! »

-« … ! P-Pardonnez-moi… Je ne suis qu'apprentie. Je ne pourrais pas faire un truc d'un tel niveau. »

-« Hmm, évidemment ça aurait été trop facile… »

-« Je suis vraiment désolée… »

-« … Vous pourriez me parler du jour du meurtre ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Voyons voir… Ce matin-là, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de ma sœur. Elle voulait que je lui garde une preuve pour un futur procès. »

-« Une preuve ? »

-« Oui. Cette pendule en forme de « Penseur ». »

Encore cette pendule…

-« En quoi cet objet pouvait-il faire office de preuve lors d'un procès ? »

-« Oh… Euh… Eh bien, elle a dit quelque chose à ce sujet… … Je me souviens ! Vous souhaitez l'entendre parler elle-même ? »

-« E-Elle-même ? »

-« Oui. Je suis quasiment sûre que cette conversation est toujours dans mon téléphone portable. »

-« Vous l'avez enregistrée ! »

-« Oui ! Je ne me souviens plus comment on fait pour supprimer ce genre de choses. »

-« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Écoutons-là ! »

-« D'accord ! … Je viens de me souvenir que cet inspecteur a pris mon portable… Désolée… »

-« Ah… Bon… La prochaine fois que je verrai l'inspecteur Tektiv, je lui demanderai. »

-« Je peux vous faire un petit mot pour que vous n'oubliez pas, ok ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr. Merci. »

Maya griffonne un petit mot sur une feuille mise à disposition et me le fait passer en dessous de la vitre qui nous sépare. Je le prends, le plie, le mets dans ma poche.

-« Et pourriez-vous m'en dire plus concernant le jour du crime ? Désolé, je sais que ça doit être difficile. »

-« Non, ça va. Ces dernières heures, je n'ai fait que ça, en parler. Je commence à m'habituer… »

-« À quelle heure êtes-vous arrivée au cabinet ? »

-« Il était environ 21 heures. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et.. Il y avait une odeur de sang… P-Puis je l'ai trouvée. Ma sœur… »

-« Merci Maya. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour le moment. Au fait… Vous vous souvenez de cette note laissée par Mia ? »

-« Le reçu où il y a écrit mon nom ? »

-« Vous avez une raison pour laquelle… »

-« Absolument aucune ! … Vous me croyez… ? »

-« Bien sûr que je vous crois ! »

-« Pourquoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas coupable, vous ? »

-« Non. Pas après vous avoir vu dans cet état… »

-« Cet inspecteur me croit coupable… »

-« … »

Elle a la tête baissée, les yeux dans le vide. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour la réconforter…

-« Hmm… » finit-elle par souffler.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

-« Euh.. Je me posais une question… Je peux vous demander un service ? »

-« … ? »

Maya sort un petit bout de papier de sa tunique et me le fait passer.

-« Ceci est l'adresse d'un avocat renommé, continue-t-elle. Ma sœur me l'a donnée il y a longtemps. Elle a dit que si un jour j'avais des ennuis, je devais l'appeler. Et ben… J'ai des ennuis. Vous croyez que vous pourriez aller lui demander s'il accepte d'être mon avocat ? »

-« Hmm… Oui, bien sûr. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

-« Merci infiniment ! Je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner… »

-« … ? Mais, et vos parents ? »

-« … … … »

-« Je… Je vois. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en charge. »

-« Le procès a lieu demain, 10 heures. »

-« Q-Quoi ? Demain ?! »

-« Demain. »

-« Et si ce type refuse ? »

-« Ils m'ont dit que si je n'avais pas d'avocat, on en désignerait un d'office. »

-« Et vous avez jusqu'à quand ? »

-« Cet après-midi, 15 heures. »

-« Ok ! Je reviens avant 15 heures pour vous donnez des nouvelles ! »

Je me lève. Maya me fait un signe de la main tandis que je quitte le parloir.

* * *

Cabinet d'avocats Fey & Co - 6 septembre, 10h24

Je retourne au cabinet, je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Le bureau grouille d'officiers de police. Ils cherchent tous activement des indices.

-« Hey ! Vous là-bas ! » gronde soudain une voix.

Je me retourne et reconnait l'inspecteur de la veille.

-« Ceci est le lieu d'un crime, mon gars ! continue-t-il. Interdiction d'entrer ! »

-« Oui, je le sais mais je… »

-« Hmm.. Excusez-moi, je vous ai pas déjà vu quelque part ? Je sais ! Vous êtes un certain Défès, c'est ça ? »

-« Non, non, Phoenix Wright. »

Comment peut-il me confondre avec Paul ?! C'est vrai que l'inspecteur Tektiv avait aussi participé à l'enquête sur le meurtre dont Paul était l'accusé. C'est incroyable qu'il ne se souvienne pas de moi !

-« Ah, j'ai dû me tromper de nom, M. Wright. J'm'en excuse. Ce Défès, c'était un meurtrier ! Et c'est pas votre cas, pas vrai ? »

-« Il a été innocenté mais bon… Et vous, vous êtes Tektiv, c'est bien ça ? Dick Tektiv ? »

-« Exact ! À votre service ! Une minute ! Pour vous, je suis l'Inspecteur Tektiv, mon gars ! Enfin bref, arrêtez d'écorcher mon nom. Et surtout, ne m'appelez pas « Dick ». »

-« Hey Dick ! Amène-toi un peu par ici ! » crie soudain un inspecteur dans la pièce.

-« Heu oui ! répond Tektiv. Tout de suite monsieur ! Hem hemmm… Vous êtes son avocat, c'est ça, mon gars ? »

-« Pardon ? »

-« L'avocat de la petite demoiselle ! Si vous avez des trucs à faire ici, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher ! »

Ouh là ! Il croit que je suis l'avocat de Maya ! Bon… Autant en profiter…

-« Concernant Mlle. Fey, avez-vous procédé à l'autopsie ? »

-« Hmm ? Vous aimeriez connaître les résultats, pas vrai ? »

-« … »

-« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, mon gars ! Ça sert à rien ! Ok, c'était votre boss, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous aurez le droit à un traitement de faveur. Bon, d'accord. Vous pouvez voir le rapport mais c'est tout. »

-« Merci. Et concernant Maya… »

-« Ouais ! J'ai hâte d'être au procès ! Désolé, mon gars, mais ce procès-là, vous n'allez pas le gagner ! »

-« P-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

-« C'est Hunter qui a été nommé pour représenter l'accusation. »

Hunter…

-« Je suis sûr que vous savez ce que ça signifie puisque vous-même vous êtes avocat. » continue l'inspecteur.

-« Le procureur Hunter… »

-« M. Benjamin Hunter en personne ! Une minute… Vous savez qui c'est, non ?! »

-« Bien sûr que je le connais. Je suis avocat de la défense après tout. »

Il y a quatre ans, Hunter est devenu procureur à l'âge de 20 ans. Tout le monde dit que c'est un génie. C'est une machine insensible, sans cœur, prête à tout pour condamner un accusé. Bien sûr, des bruits courent à propos de pots-de-vin et de fausses preuves… Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : la haine que voue Hunter au crime est quasi anormale. Je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver face à lui aussi rapidement…

Alors que je mets mes mains dans les poches de ma veste, je sens le petit mot de Maya. Je le sors et le montre à Tektiv.

-« Je me demandais… Auriez-vous vu le téléphone portable de Maya Fey ? »

-« Ah, ça ? dit l'inspecteur en sortant un téléphone de sa poche. Oui, je l'ai. »

-« Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible de me le rendre ? »

-« Bien sûr ! … Hey, attendez un peu, mon gars ! Espèce d'avocat malicieux ! »

Oh oh, démasqué ! Je ne peux pas être franc avec ce type… Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais inventer ?

-« Un problème ? » me demande l'inspecteur.

-« Oh, non, euh… »

Je regarde le téléphone de Maya dans la main de l'inspecteur. Il est rose et une espèce de dragonne en pend.

-« C-Ce cordon, accroché au téléphone »

-« Ça ? dit l'inspecteur. Hmm… Il est écrit « Le Samouraï d'acier : Guerrier du nouveau Vieux Tokyo »… « Le Samouraï d'acier »… C'est le héros de série télé ? »

-« Oui, vous voyez, ce cordon est une pièce de collection… Elle… Elle avait peur de le perdre si le téléphone était apporté au commissariat. »

-« Elle vous a dit ça ? »

-« Hmm… Oui. »

-« … Ok. De toute façon, j'ai noté tous les numéros qu'elle avait appelés. Prenez-le. »

Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas remarqué la conversation enregistrée…

Je récupère donc le téléphone portable des mains de l'inspecteur.

-« Z'avez terminé mon gars ? » demande l'inspecteur.

-« Hmm.. Oui je pense avoir posé toutes les questions nécessaires. Je m'en vais maintenant. »

Je commence à tourner les talons quand l'inspecteur me rappelle.

-« Oh, attendez ! Encore une chose que je voulais vous dire. J'imagine que vous n'envisagez pas de parler à ce témoin. Et de toute façon, je vous le déconseille. Je vous interdis d'influencer le témoin avec vos manies d'avocat, mon gars ! »

-« … »

Maintenant que j'y pense, je l'avais totalement oubliée… Cette femme…

-« Le… Le témoin ? »

-« Oui, dit l'inspecteur. Mlle. Masha Vril. Vraiment désolé mais je ne peux rien vous dire à son sujet. »

Bah il vient au moins de me donner son nom…

-« Alors, vous l'avez déjà renvoyée chez elle ? »

-« Ah ah ! Vous essayez de m'avoir avec vos astuces d'avocat ! dit l'inspecteur. Elle ne doit pas sortir de sa chambre jusqu'au procès ! »

Donc… Elle est toujours dans l'hôtel d'en face.

-« Inutile que j'essaie d'obtenir la moindre information de votre part, j'imagine. »

-« Vous avez bien raison, mon gars ! »

Il est temps de rendre une petite visite à cette Mlle. Vril !

* * *

Hôtel Gatewater, Chambre 303 - 6 septembre, 11h06

Après avoir négocié avec le personnel de l'hôtel, j'ai enfin accès à la chambre du témoin. C'est une chambre somme toute standard. Un lit double, une salle de bain, une table et deux chaises, une commode avec plusieurs tiroirs, un énorme bouquet de fleur et une fenêtre ayant une vue directe sur le cabinet. Soudain, une jeune femme sort du fond de la chambre. Elle est assez petite mais très jolie. Très très jolie… Elle porte une tenue… Assez décoltée disons… Hem…

-« Tiens, dit-elle. Bonjour, beau brun. »

-« Hem… Bonjour. »

On se calme, Wright, on se calme.

-« Vous êtes l'avocat, c'est ça ? dit-elle. L'inspecteur m'a dit : « Ne dites rien à cet avocat, m'zelle » ! Hi hi hi. »

Note pour moi-même : remercier l'inspecteur Tektiv de me faciliter la tâche…

-« Ouh là là ! On se croirait vraiment dans un film ! continue la jeune femme. Tout ça est si excitant que j'ai du mal à me contrôler ! Ouuh ! Je vais aller me refaire une beauté, comme ça je serai la jolie témoin oculaire ! »

Mlle. Vril disparait dans la salle de bain. Je plains l'avocat qui devra procéder au contre-interrogatoire de cette fille. Je profite de son absence pour examiner un peu plus la pièce. Voyons… Il y a des verres et une bouteille entamée sur la table. Rien de bien intéressant… Tiens ? Un tournevis est coincé dans un des tiroirs de la commode. Je me demande ce qu'i l'intérieur. Allons-y jeter un coup d'œil…

-« Hey ! Heeeey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Je vous interdis de toucher à ça ! »

-« Aaah ! Mlle. Vril ! Vous… Vous êtes déjà de retour ! »

-« Houuu. Vilain garçon ! V-Vous ne devriez pas fourrer votre nez dans les affaires des autres, vous savez. Vous ne voudriez pas me faire de la peine, tout de même ? »

De la peine ?! Pendant une seconde j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait exploser ! Je me demande ce que peut bien contenir ce tiroir…

-« Hem… Vous pensez qu'on pourrait discuter tous les deux ? J'ai besoin que vous me décriviez précisément ce que vous avez vu au moment du crime. »

-« Houuu, « décrire », « crime » ! Vous parlez comme les avocats qu'on voit dans les films ! J'aime les hommes qui possèdent un gros… vocabulaire. »

Hem… Mieux vaut ne pas l'encourager.

-« Euh… Vous savez ce qui s'est prod… Hmm… Passé l'autre jour, cette horrible chose ? Qu'avez-vous vu quand elle s'est produite ? Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire plus. Même si je vous le demande gentiment ? »

-« Voyons voir… souffle Mlle. Vril. Hmm… Bien… Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! Si vous voulez le savoir, vous n'aurez qu'à venir au tribunal demain, M. l'Avocat ! »

Pauvre de moi.

-« Ok ! Bon… Hem… Pourriez-vous… Vous êtes qui, exactement ? »

-« Ouuuh, M. l'Avocat ! Essaieriez-vous de me draguer ? »

-« N-N-Non ! Hey ! Je fais seulement mon boulot ! »

-« Hi hi hi ! Vous savez que vous êtes mignon quand vous rougissez ! »

Croyez-moi, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je rougis autant…

-« Hmm… Hé hé… Bon… Pouvez-vous juste me dire quel est votre métier ? »

-« Hmm.. Eh bien… Non ! Hi hi hi ! Vous y croyiez, hein ! »

Pauvre, pauvre de moi.

Impossible de discuter avec cette fille ! Mon regard se pose sur la table, au fond de la pièce.

-« Je vois qu'il y a deux verres sur la table. Vous êtes ici avec quelqu'un ? »

-« Ouuuh ! Quel extraordinaire sens de l'observation ! Vous devez être un super détective, comme ceux qu'on voit à la télé ! »

-« Oh, non, moi, pas du tout. Je… Euh… Je suis juste avocat ! »

-« Dites, M. Super Détective, allez donc chercher des indices… Dans la poubelle ! Mlle. Vril n'aime pas les petits avocats fouineurs ! »

Pauvre PAUVRE de moi ! Bon, impossible d'avoir une discussion constructive avec elle.

-« Bon et bien… Je vais vous laissez Mlle. Vril, je reviens plus tard. »

-« Oui oui ! Revenez quand vous voulez beau brun ! »

Je soupire en sortant de la chambre.

* * *

Cabinet d'avocats Rosenberg - 6 septembre, 12h48

L'adresse que m'avait donné Maya au centre de détention était accompagnée d'un numéro de téléphone. J'ai essayé d'appeler plusieurs fois, mais impossible d'avoir une réponse. J'ai donc fini par y aller en personne. « Cabinet d'avocats Rosenberg ». Rosenberg… Il me semble avoir déjà vu ce nom dans les papiers de Mia. Je rentre. Tiens ? Le cabinet est vide… M. Rosenberg a dû sortir… Je peux peut-être l'attendre ici. Le cabinet n'est pas très grand mais incroyablement chic ! Un énorme tableau trône au milieu du mur du fond et…

-« Ah-HHHHEM ! »

Alors ça, c'était le plus gros raclement de gorge que j'ai jamais entendu !

Un homme entre à son tour dans la pièce. Il est assez fort, et sûrement assez vieux aussi…

-« Ah ah ! Alors c'est vous qui me cherchez ? »

-« Euh… O-Oui, c'est moi, M. Rosenberg ! »

-« Hmm… ? Ce badge sur votre col… ? J'en déduis que vous êtes avocat, n'est-il pas ? »

-« Oui oui. »

-« Et que voulez-vous ? Je ne suis pas trop occupé ces jours-ci… Je vous en prie ! Poursuivez ! »

Pas occupé… ? Mais alors pourquoi était-il impossible de vous joindre ?

-« Hmm ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous êtes venu voir le seul et l'unique Samuel Rosenberg, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, me voici, mon garçon ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Je vous écoute ! »

-« Hmm… Eh bien, monsieur, en fait, c'est à propos de Maya. Maya Fey. »

-« … ! Ah… Oui. Maya Fey. Continuez. »

Hmm… ? Pourquoi une telle réaction ?

-« Ta-ta-ta, dit M. Rosenberg. J'ai beaucoup à faire mon garçon. Je ne peux pas accepter des dossiers du jour au lendemain, c'est impossible ! »

-« A-Attendez ! Comment savez-vous que le procès doit avoir lieu demain ?! »

-« Argh ! Hem ! Quoi qu'il en soit… Il m'est totalement impossible de la défendre, j'en ai peur. Désolé. Fin de la discussion. »

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Il a refusé avant même que j'ai pu lui demander ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Maya… ?

-« Pourquoi un tel refus ? S'il vous plaît, dites-moi pourquoi vous rejetez ce dossier ! »

-« Hmm ? Ahem ! Eh bien, voyez-vous… C'est juste que… J'ai du travail, voyez-vous ! »

-« Mais la cliente est la sœur de Mia Fey ! »

-« Hmm. Ahem. »

-« Mia vous faisait confiance… Elle savait que sa sœur serait entre de bonnes mains. »

-« Oui, oui. Bien sûr, je sais tout ça. Mais tout de même ! Je suis navré mais je dois refuser. Désolé. Au revoir. »

-« Sale type. Très bien. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous de toute façon. J'irai voir ailleurs. »

-« … Je ne pense pas. » souffle-t-il légèrement.

-« Hein ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ? »

-« J'ai dit, je ne pense pas. »

-« Q-Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'aucun avocat digne de ce nom n'accepte ce dossier. Vraiment désolé, mon garçon. »

-« P-Pourquoi ça ?! »

-« Je… Je ne peux rien dire. … Pardon, mais je dois vous demandez de partir. Maintenant. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire »

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

-« M. Rosenberg… Comment saviez-vous que Mia Fey… ? »

-« … Elle a… travaillé ici. Il y a longtemps. Une sacrée apprentie ! Elle a appris tous mes trucs en un clin d'œil ! Un jour, elle est partie. Assez subitement. Elle avait une mission, voyez-vous. »

-« Une mission ? »

-« Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle la poursuivait avec une passion dévorante. Ah ça, elle ne regardait jamais en arrière ! »

Je baisse les yeux. M. Rosenberg va s'assoir à son bureau en soupirant. Je finis par relever les yeux. Le grand tableau au fond de la pièce attire une fois de plus mon attention. Il représente un pêcheur en train de tisser un chapeau de paille sur une plage sur un fond de soleil couchant.

-« Ce tableau est… surprenant. »

-« Ah ah ! Vous l'avez remarqué ! s'écrie M. Rosenberg. Il fait ma fierté et ma joie ! N'est-il pas impressionnant ? Eh bien ? Vous ne trouvez pas ? La couleur du ciel ! Les nuances de la mer ! Le tissage du chapeau de paille ! Il vaut au bas mot 3 millions. Mais je n'ai aucune intention de m'en séparer, bien entendu. Non, je ne le vendrai pas ! Pas même à vous ! »

Je n'étais pas intéressé…

-« Il n'est pas à vendre ! » insiste M. Rosenberg.

-« Et je ne suis pas acheteur ! »

Pfff ! Cet homme m'agace !

-« Bien, M. Rosenberg, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. J'ai une nouvelle assez peu réconfortante à aller annoncer à une amie. »

-« Hmm… »


	3. Chapitre 3

Centre de détention, Parloir - 6 septembre, 14h18

Je retourne au centre de détention pour annoncer la nouvelle à Maya. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, j'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal… Elle toujours là, au parloir, à la même place que ce matin.

-« Salut. »

-« Oh ! Vous êtes revenu ! s'écrie-t-elle en me voyant. Vous avez trouvé l'avocat ? »

-« Hmm… Eh bien… »

Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

-« Eh bien, vous voyez… »

Sois honnête !

-« Je… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de faire appel à ce type. Il… Il ne m'a pas paru en très bonne santé. Il n'a que la peau sur les os ! »

Maya baisse la tête.

-« … Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ? » souffle-t-elle.

-« … »

-« Ne me dites pas que… Il a refusé de m'aider ? »

-« Oui. »

-« … Je vois »

Maya met ses mains sur son visage et se met à sangloter.

-« Tout le monde m'abandonne alors… Je n'avais que ma sœur et… »

-« Vous pouvez m'en parler si vous le souhaitez… »

-« … Mon père est mort alors que je n'étais qu'une toute petite fille. Et je ne sais pas où se trouve ma mère. »

Elle ne sait pas… ? Cela veut-il dire qu'elle est toujours vivante ?

-« Les femmes de ma famille sont médiums depuis des générations, continue Maya. On dit que la perception extrasensorielle coule dans nos veines. Il y a une quinzaine d'années, notre mère a été impliquée dans une… affaire. Il y avait cet homme, il… Il… Il a détruit la vie de notre mère. »

Il a « détruit » sa vie ?

-« Après ça, ma mère a disparu. Plusieurs années plus tard, ma sœur nous a annoncé qu'elle souhaitait « devenir avocate » et elle a quitté la montagne. »

-« … Mais alors, vous viviez seule ? »

-« Oui. J'ai fini par m'y habituer. Et puis… Il fallait que je devienne autonome ou je risquais de perdre mon pouvoir de perception. »

J'ai de la peine pour elle, seule, dans cette montagne…

-« Et vous pensez que vous pourriez de l'homme qui a… Hem… « Détruit » votre mère ? »

-« C'était il y a une quinzaine d'années… Pour une affaire de meurtre inhabituelle. Ça avait fait beaucoup de bruit. Tout le monde en parlait apparemment. La police était à court de pistes, elle commençait à perdre espoir. »

-« Une minute… Ils n'ont pas fait appel à une voyante, quand même ? »

-« La police a convaincu ma mère d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit de la victime. »

-« Ouah… Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« L'affaire a été résolue… Enfin c'est ce qu'on croyait. »

-« « Croyait » ? »

-« L'homme que ma mère a aidé à capturer était innocent. »

-« … ! »

-« Le fait que la police ait fait appel à une voyante avait bien sûr était tenu secret. Mais… Un homme l'a découvert et l'a divulgué à la presse. Il a dit aux journaux que ma mère était un charlatan et les médias se sont acharnés. Elle… Ma mère… est devenue la risée de tout le pays. »

-« … Je vois. »

-« … White. »

-« Excusez-moi ? White ? »

-« C'était son nom. Ma sœur me l'a dit. »

-« White ? Hmm… »

-« … Bon et bien encore quelques minutes avant que mon avocat désigné d'office n'arrive. »

-« … »

15 heures. On y est. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je la laisse là et je rentre chez moi… ? … Non.

-« J'ai pris une décision ! Je vais vous défendre, que vous le souhaitiez ou non ! »

-« … ! Pourquoi ?!

-« Pourquoi ? Eh bien... Parce que je ne peux pas vous abandonner. »

Il n'y a rien de plus triste que quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'amis. Je le sais... J'ai connu ça. Il y a longtemps. D'ailleurs, quelle est la raison principale qui fait que je suis devenu avocat ? Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ceux qui n'ont personne à leurs cotés.

-« Maya... Je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

-« C'est... C'est si gentil de votre part... » souffle Maya, les larmes au yeux.

-« Ne pleurez pas s'il vous plaît. »

-« Oh... Je ne pleure pas, j'ai... Hem... Quelque chose dans l'œil... »

-« Allez ! On remonte nos manches et on vous sort de ce pétrin ! »

-« D-D'accord ! Merci ! »

Pfiou... Elle a enfin esquissé un sourire. Elle est transformée quand elle sourit !

-« Une dernière question... Vous êtes innocente n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui ! Et j'ai confiance en vous... Alors vous avez confiance en moi, d'accord ? »

-« Marché conclu. »

Bon, qu'est-ce qui nous attend maintenant... ? Quelque chose me tracasse depuis un moment... Qu'est-ce que le tiroir de cette femme bizarre peut bien contenir ? C'est quand j'ai tenté de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans qu'elle s'est mise sur la défensive. Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important là-dedans !

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches en sort le téléphone portable de Maya.

-« Au fait, regardez. J'ai récupéré votre téléphone portable. »

-« Oh… C'est super. Dites… Est-ce que je peux écouter la voix de ma sœur ? »

J'acquiesce et lui fait passer le téléphone en dessous de la vitre. Elle le récupère et déclenche la conversation enregistrée. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle écoute chacun des mots avec une telle intensité… Au bout de quelques instants, des larmes ont commencées à couler le long de ses joues. La fin de l'enregistrement arrive. Elle rouvre les yeux et me rend le téléphone.

-« Merci… » souffle-t-elle.

Elle a la tête baissée. Elle est à l'air si triste.

-« Bon… Maya je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai encore des choses à faire avant demain. »

-« Oh, oui bien sûr. Merci pour tout, je vous suis très reconnaissante de prendre ma défense demain. »

-« Je vous en prie. Bien, à demain. Prenez soin de vous. »

-« Oui, à demain. »

Je me lève et la salue avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Hôtel Gatewater, Chambre 303 - 6 septembre, 15h21

Avant de rentrer au cabinet, je dois tenter de voir ce qu'il y a dans le tiroir de Mlle. Vril. J'arrive dans la chambre. Quelle chance ! Elle semble s'être absentée. Autant en profiter ! Soudain, un homme arrive derrière moi.

-« Bonjour monsieur. » dit-il.

-« Heu… Bonjour. Excusez-moi, vous êtes… ? »

-« Oh, je vous prie de m'excuser, monsieur ! Je suis le groom de cet établissement, à votre service, monsieur. »

-« Ah, d'accord. »

-« Je suis simplement venu pour le room-service, monsieur. »

-« Hmm… Sauriez-vous où se trouve Mlle. Vril ? »

-« Ah, je crois que notre hôte Mlle. Vril utilise actuellement les, euh, sanitaires… ? Si vous n'avez besoin de rien, je vais prendre congé. Je vous en prie, restez aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez. Profitez-en bien… »

-« Oui… »

Le groom sort de la chambre.

-« Euh, non, attendez ! Hey ! »

Pourquoi, à chaque fois que je viens ici, je finis toujours mort de honte ?! Bon du coup, c'est le moment ou jamais de fureter un petit peu !

-« Ah j'allais oublier ! » dit le groom.

-« AAAAH ! Ne me faites pas peur comme ça ! »

-« Pourrais-je vous demander d'informer Mlle. Vril qu'il y a un message pour elle ? Veuillez lui dire que M. White, de la société Bluecorp, a téléphoné. »

-« Oui, d'accord. Bien sûr. »

M. White… De Bluecorp ? « White » est le nom du type qui a détruit la mère de Mia et des Maya ! Serait-ce une coïncidence ?

Je m'approche du tiroir. Le tournevis est toujours là. Je le retire et ouvre complètement le tiroir. … ! Voyez-vous ça ! Une bande d'écoute téléphonique ? Hmm… Qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme elle peut bien faire avec un truc pareil ? Cette Mlle. Vril a vraiment quelque chose de suspect ! Pourquoi avoir un truc pareil dans sa chambre d'hôtel ? Il y a anguille sous roche, j'en suis persuadé ! Bon… J'utiliserai cet indice demain au procès, c'est certain. Pour Maya… Je vais me la faire, cette femme ! Heu, je veux dire… Enfin bon, je me comprends.

-« Oh ? Monsieur le groom ? Vous êtes encore là ? » dit Mlle. Vril depuis la salle de bain.

Oh oh ! Il est temps pour moi de filer ! J'ai hâte d'être demain pour vous faire frémir, Mlle. Vril ! Au tribunal !

* * *

_J'ai donc quitté la chambre de Mlle. Vril en hâte pour ne pas faire repérer. Je suis rentré chez moi et me suis préparé pour le procès de demain._

* * *

Tribunal fédéral, Salle d'audience n°1 - 7 septembre, 10h00

Nous entrons dans la salle d'audience. Le juge s'installe au fond de la salle, la défense à sa droite et l'accusation à sa gauche. Une fois tout le monde à sa place, il frappe avec son marteau.

-« Je déclare ouverte la séance pour le procès de Mlle. Maya Fey. »

-« L'accusation est prête, Votre Honneur. »

-« La défense est prête, Votre Honneur. »

Benjamin Hunter… Surtout ne pas me montrer trop nerveux ou il risque de me tomber dessus.

-« M. Hunter, dit le juge. Veuillez faire votre déclaration à la cour. »

-« Merci, Votre Honneur, répond-il. L'accusée, Mlle. Fey, se trouvait sur les lieux du crime. L'accusation peut prouver qu'elle est l'auteur de ce meurtre car nous avons un témoin qui l'a vue commettre ce crime. L'accusation ne voit aucune raison de douter des faits de ce dossier, Votre Honneur. »

-« Je vois, dit le juge. Merci M. Hunter. Nous pouvons commencer. Vous pouvez appeler votre premier témoin. »

-« L'accusation appelle l'officier de police chargé de l'affaire, l'inspecteur Dick Tektiv. »

Les portes du tribunal s'ouvrent sur un huissier, suivi de l'inspecteur. Tektiv vient se placer à la barre des témoins.

-« Témoin, continue Hunter. Veuillez décliner vos noms et profession je vous prie. »

-« Monsieur ! crie Tektiv. Mon nom est Dick Tektiv, monsieur ! Je suis l'inspecteur chargé des homicides au commissariat, monsieur ! »

-« Inspecteur Tektiv, dit Hunter. Veuillez nous décrire en détail ce meurtre. »

-« Très bien, monsieur ! Permettez-moi d'utiliser ce plan pour vous expliquer. »

-« Le corps a été retrouvé à côté de cette fenêtre, juste ici. »

-« Et quelle est la cause du décès ? » demande Hunter.

-« Hémorragie, entraînée par un coup violent, monsieur ! L'arme du crime est une statue du « Penseur » retrouvée juste à côté du corps, monsieur. Assez lourde pour devenir une arme mortelle, même dans les mains d'une jeune fille ! »

-« La cour accepte la statue comme pièce à conviction. » dit le juge.

Ils continuent d'appeler ça une « statue ». C'est une horloge pourtant !

-« Maintenant, inspecteur… » souffle Hunter.

-« Oui, monsieur ? »

-« Vous avez immédiatement arrêté Mlle. Fey, qui se trouvait sur les lieux du crime, exact ? Pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi ? »

-« Bien sûr monsieur ! J'avais des preuves irréfutables de sa culpabilité, monsieur ! »

-« Inspecteur Tektiv, dit le juge. Veuillez indiquer à la cour quelles ces « preuves irréfutables ». »

-« Avec plaisir monsieur ! Dès que nous avons reçu l'appel, je me suis précipité sur les lieux du crime. Il y avait déjà deux personnes sur place : L'accusée, Mlle. Fey et M. Phoenix Wright. J'ai immédiatement arrêté Mlle. Maya Fey ! Pourquoi ? Parce que nous avions reçu la déposition d'un témoin la décrivant ! Le témoin a vu Mlle. Maya Fey au moment même du crime ! »

-« Hmm… Au moment même, vous dites, souffle le juge. Très bien, M. Wright, vous pouvez interroger le témoin. »

-« Euh… Oui, merci Votre Honneur. »

Je soupire. C'est ma deuxième affaire, je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver seul aussi rapidement. Mia avait promis de m'accompagner jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement prêt. Pourtant, me voilà à défendre sa sœur, accusée de son propre meurtre. Ma respiration est saccadée, le stress fait trembler mes mains.

-« M. Wright, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demande le juge.

-« Pas du tout, Votre Honneur. Je souhaiterais commencer mon contre-interrogatoire. »

Le juge hoche la tête. Je souffle un coup et me tourne vers l'inspecteur Tektiv.

-« Inspecteur, si j'ai bien compris… Vous dites avoir arrêté Mlle. Fey car vous aviez des « preuves irréfutables » de sa culpabilité. »

-« Ah oui ? dit l'inspecteur. J'ai dit ça moi ? »

-« C'est ce que je vous ai entendu dire ! »

-« En effet, c'est ce que vous avez dit. » dit le juge.

-« Vous l'avez dit. » acquiesce Hunter.

Je reprends d'un seul coup.

-« Où donc voyez-vous des preuves irréfutables dans les propos de cette étrange femme en rose ?! »

-« Quoi ?! crie l'inspecteur. Mlle. Vril n'est pas étrange et elle n'a vraiment rien d'une rose, mon gars. Mais on peut dire qu'elle est épineuse… »

-« Ça suffit Inspecteur Tektiv, dit le juge. Avez-vous d'autres preuves tangibles en dehors de sa déclaration, Inspecteur ? »

-« Hmm… »

L'inspecteur à l'air un peu perdu, je dois continuer comme ça !

-« Oui. » lance tout d'un coup l'inspecteur.

Quoi ?

-« Désolé monsieur, reprend-il. Je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux dans mon témoignage, Votre Honneur. Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais dû vous dire en premier, Votre Honneur ! »

-« Très bien, dit le juge. Ecoutons de nouveau votre témoignage. »

-« Merci Votre Honneur. Après m'être occupé du suspect, j'ai passé le lieu du crime au peigne fin. J'ai trouvé une note écrite sur un bout de papier à côté du corps de la victime ! Sur cette note, le mot « Maya » était clairement écrit avec du sang ! Les résultats du labo ont démontré qu'il s'agissait du sang de la victime ! Et on aura également trouvé du sang sur le doigt de la victime ! Avant de mourir, la victime a écrit le nom de son assassin ! »

La salle s'émeut à cette nouvelle. Le juge frappe avec son marteau pour ramener le silence.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? La voilà ma « preuve irréfutable » ! » termine l'inspecteur.

-« Hmm… souffle le juge. Avant de passer au contre-interrogatoire, j'ai une question à vous poser. »

-« V-Votre Honneur ? »

-« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas mentionné cet élément crucial la première fois ? »

-« Euh… Je sais. Je suis désolé, ça m'était sorti de la tête Votre Honneur. »

-« Tachez de faire davantage attention ! Très bien, la défense peut commencer son contre-interrogatoire. »

Aïe, ça risque d'être compliqué. Je n'ai relevé aucune contradiction de son témoignage. J'étais là, je ne peux pas nier les faits ! Voyons… Je regarde le rapport d'autopsie qu'on m'a donné. « Hémorragie causée par un coup violent. Morte sur le coup. » Morte… sur le coup ? Je me tourne vers l'inspecteur.

-« Inspecteur Tektiv. »

-« Hmm ? »

-« Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais que vous éclaircissiez pour moi. Vous dites que la victime, Mia Fey, a écrit cette note pour incriminer l'accusée, Maya Fey ? C'est vraiment ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? »

-« Heu… Qu-Quoi ? C'est encore un de ces trucs d'avocats, je parie ! Evidemment que c'est elle qui l'a écrite ! Qui d'autre sinon ?! »

-« OBJECTION ! Vous avez tout compris de travers, Inspecteur. »

-« De t-travers ? »

-« La victime est justement la seule personne qui n'ait PAS pu écrire cette note ! Voici le rapport provenant de votre département, Inspecteur. Décès immédiat causé par un coup violent. Je n'invente rien, tout est écrit là. Mlle. Mia Fey est morte sur le coup ! »

-« Mais… ! »

-« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Inspecteur ! »

La salle redevient bruyante. Le juge ramène le silence en jouant du marteau.

-« Silence ! crie le juge. La défense marque un point. Une personne décédée sur le coup n'aurait pas eu le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit. »

-« OBJECTION ! »

Tiens, Hunter… J'avais presque réussi à l'oublier celui-là.

-« M. Wright, dit-il. Excusez-moi, mais quand avez-vous reçu ce rapport d'autopsie, exactement ? »

-« Qu-Quand… ? Le lendemain du meurtre. »

-« Où l'accusation veut-elle en venir ? » demande le juge.

Hunter prend un petit sourire narquois. Oh oh… Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-« Ce rapport d'autopsie est périmé, Votre Honneur. »

Quoi ?!

-« Pouvez-vous préciser M. Hunter ? » demande le juge.

-« Une deuxième autopsie a été réalisée hier, à ma demande. « Le décès a eu lieu presque immédiatement après que le coup ait été porté. Mais il est possible que la victime ait survécu plusieurs minutes après l'agression. ». J'ai reçu ces résultats ce matin. »

C-C'est impossible !

-« Votre Honneur ! continue Hunter. On peut facilement imaginer que la victime ait eu le temps d'écrire le nom « Maya » ! Ce sera tout. »

-« Je vois… » souffle le juge.

Hunter me lance un regard satisfait. Allez au diable, démon… J'aurais dû me douter que vous aviez encore un tour dans votre sac ! Hunter laisse échapper un petit rire irritant.

-« Eh bien, M. Wright, dit-il en haussant les épaules, son sourire maléfique toujours sur le visage. Vous avez l'air si consterné ! Y a-t-il autre chose que vous souhaitez nous dire ? »

Je serre les poings et me tourne vers Tektiv.

-« Inspecteur Tektiv. Me traitez-vous d'imbécile car j'ai cru ce qu'il y avait dans votre rapport ? »

-« Hein ? souffle Tektiv. Moi ? J-Je ne suis pas… Euh… »

-« Inspecteur Tektiv. » le coupe Hunter.

-« Oui, monsieur ? »

-« Vous me décevez beaucoup, lui avoir remis un rapport erroné ! »

-« Ah… ? Je… Je suis désolé, monsieur… »

-« Vous avez commis une grave erreur, Inspecteur, continue Hunter. Ceci ne va pas faire bonne impression lors de votre prochaine inspection. »

-« Q-Quoi ? Mais… »

L'inspecteur lâche soupir. Hunter hausse les épaules puis regarde le juge.

-« Votre Honneur, je soumets ce rapport à la cour. »

-« Entendu, dit le juge en hochant la tête. La cour accepte cette pièce à conviction. »

-« Et puisque nous nous penchons sur cet élément, poursuit Hunter, nous serons tous d'accord pour dire que celui-ci suggère fortement que la victime cherchait à nommer son assassin. »

-« Je pense que c'est assez évident, en effet. » dit le juge.

Hunter reprend son petit sourire.

Zut ! Ça s'annonce plutôt mal…

-« L'accusation souhaiterait appeler le témoin suivant, dit Hunter. Cette pauvre et innocente jeune femme a vu le crime de ses propres yeux ! »

L'inspecteur Tektiv quitte la barre des témoins, accompagné par un huissier. Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« Que Mlle. Masha Vril se présente à la barre ! » dit-il.

Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment « innocent » chez elle ?! Les portes du tribunal s'ouvrent sur la petite silhouette de Mlle. Vril. Elle s'avance tout doucement et prend sa place à la barre des témoins.

-« Témoin, dit Hunter. Votre nom, je vous prie. »

-« Masha Vril ! dit-elle gaiement. À votre service ! »

Hey ! Elle vient de faire un clin d'œil ! La salle s'émeut. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Le juge frappe plusieurs fois pour ramener le calme.

-« Silence ! La présentation du nouveau témoin ne devrait susciter aucune réaction ! D'ailleurs… Hem… Le témoin devra dorénavant s'abstenir de faire des clins d'œil ! »

-« Ouuh… souffle Mlle. Vril. D'accord, Votre Honneur. »

Tss… Ça ne va pas arranger mes affaires… Elle a déjà conquis le cœur de tous les hommes à la cour !


	4. Chapitre 4

Une fois le calme revenu, Hunter prend la parole.

-« Dites-nous où vous étiez le 5 septembre au soir, au moment du meurtre. »

Mlle. Vril prend une tête pensive.

-« Hmm... Mince alors... J'étais, je crois, dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Hi hi hi ! Je suis arrivée à l'hôtel juste après le déjeuner. »

-« Et cet hôtel se trouve juste en face du cabinet Fey & Co, c'est bien cela ? » demande Hunter.

-« Hmm... C'est bien cela, mon grand. »

-« Veuillez dire à la cour ce que vous avez vu. » dit le juge.

-« Bien ! Il était environ 21 heures, je regardais par la fenêtre, oui, c'est ça ! Et là, ouh là là, j'ai vu une femme aux cheveux longs se faire attaquer ! Son agresseur était cette femme aux cheveux brunâtres assise sur le banc des accusés. Puis la femme a fait une espèce d'esquive puis elle s'est enfuie ! Mais cette fille, elle l'a rattrapée et... Et... Elle l'a frappée ! Puis la femme aux cheveux longs... Elle s'est comme... Affalée. Fini. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu. Chaque mini détail. »

-« Hmm... » souffle le juge.

-« Eh bien, Votre Honneur ? » demande Hunter.

-« Je vois. Il s'agit d'un témoignage remarquablement solide. Je ne vois aucune raison de retenir le témoin plus longtemps... »

Hey !

-« U-Un instant, Votre Honneur ! »

-« Oui, M. Wright ? »

-« Qu'en est-il de mon contre-interrogatoire ? »

-« Je pensais que ce témoignage était assez solide... N'êtes-vous pas de cet avis ? »

-« M. Wright, souffle Hunter. Je crois savoir que vous étiez le suppléant de Mia Fey, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez bien connaître ses techniques. Sa façon lâche de rechercher dans de parfaits témoignages... »

... !

-« Comment osez-vous ?! Mia Fey était une grande... »

-« Messieurs, je vous en prie, dit le juge. M. Wright, souhaitez-vous interroger le témoin ? »

-« C'est avec plaisir que je vais procéder au contre-interrogatoire. »

Ne serait-ce que pour déplaire à Hunter ! Cette fille doit bien avoir un point faible !

-« Très bien, dit le juge. Vous pouvez commencer dans ce cas. »

Allez ! Je dois le faire pour Mia !

-« Mlle. Vril. Vous avez dit avoir regardé par la fenêtre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »

-« Hein ? « Pourquoi » ? Mais enfin, pourquoi quoi ? »

-« Eh bien, pourquoi avoir regardé par la fenêtre ? Vous espériez voir quelque chose ? »

-« Eh bien... Hmm... Mince alors... »

Quoi ? C'est tout ? Elle ne peut pas se débiner aussi facilement !

-« J'avais comme, vous savez... murmure-t-elle. J'avais un pressentiment ! »

Et moi, j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle essaie d'esquiver la question ! Je devrais peut-être insister davantage sur ce point. Hmm... Voyons voir jusqu'où je peux aller avec ça...

-« Vous devriez avoir une bonne raison de regarder par la fenêtre à une heure si tardive ! »

-« Je... Ouuh ! »

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. M. Wright ! Je ne vais pas vous laissez harceler mon témoin ! »

-« Harceler ? »

-« Vous ne cessez de l'importunez avec des questions sans intérêt. Je pense vraiment qu'on ne devrait pas vous autoriser à poursuivre. »

-« Mais enfin... ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Je n'ai encore rien dit et j'ai déjà toute la salle d'audience à dos ! Je sais que Mlle. Vril y est pour quelque chose mais tout de même ! Le juge ramène le calme.

-« Silence ! M. Wright, vous avez reçu un avertissement. Pauvre petite... »

Pauvre petite ?! Pauvre de moi plutôt !

-« Bien... M. Wright, poursuivez je vous prie, dit le juge. Avec des questions utiles ! »

-« Oui... Hem... »

C'est incroyable ! À croire qu'elle a retourné toute l'assistance contre moi. Essayons d'attaquer par un autre front.

-« Mlle. Vril... Vous avez déclaré avoir clairement reconnu ma cliente ce soir-là. Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il s'agissait bien de Mlle. Fey ? »

-« Euh... Eh bien, vous savez... ! E-Elle avit un physique d'adolescente. Les femmes savent ce genre de choses. Ecoutez... J-Je le sais, c'est tout, d'accord ? »

-« Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne petite et au physique d'ado sur les lieux du crime, ajoute Hunter. Ce témoignage est en béton, Votre Honneur. »

Il a raison... Mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de protester !

-« Attendez ! Ce témoignage est bidon ! »

-« Q-Quoi ? » souffle Mlle. Vril.

-« Mlle. Vril, je suis prêt à parier que vous mentez. Dites-vous la vérité ? Êtes-vous bien sûre d'avoir vu l'accusée ?! »

-« ... ! »

-« M. Wright ! dit le juge. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! »

-« Oui, ça signifie quoi ? dit Mlle. Vril. Merci de m'expliquer parce que là je ne comprends plus rien du tout ! »

-« D'accord... Si c'est vraiment ma cliente Maya Fey que vous avez vue, vous auriez remarqué ses vêtements avant de remarquer son physique ! »

-« ... ?! »

-« Personne ne porte ce genre de vêtements dans la vie de tous les jours ! À part elle ! Et je ne suis pas un spécialiste de mode mais sa coiffure me semble plutôt inhabituelle ! Néanmoins, la déclaration du témoin ne fait nullement allusion à ces éléments ! Ce témoignage est une pure invention ! »

-« Mais... Mais ! » souffle Mlle. Vril.

-« Toujours est-il que nous ne savons pas si elle portait ces vêtements le soir du crime... » dit le juge.

-« Elle les portait, Votre Honneur. C'est moi qui est découvert la scène de crime et ma cliente portait ces vêtements à ce moment-là. L'inspecteur Tektiv pourrait aussi témoigner sur ce point car il a arrêté l'accusée ! Il aura donc forcément noté ses vêtements si inhabituels ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à répondre à ça, Mlle. Vril ? »

-« Grr... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, espèce de sale avocat ? Je... J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu. Je... Je ne pensais pas que le moindre détail avait de l'importance, mon chou. »

-« Mlle. Vril, dit le juge. La cour souhaiterait vous rappeler de ne rien omettre dans votre déclaration. »

-« Je suis désolée, Votre Honneur, répond Mlle. Vril en faisant un clin d'œil. Je serai sage. Je vous le promets. »

-« Revenons à votre témoignage si vous le voulez bien » continue-t-il.

Zut, je la tenais presque !

-« J'ai vraiment tout vu ! dit Mlle. Vril. Je vous assure ! La victime, la femme, a esquivé la première attaque et s'est enfuie vers la droite. Puis la jeune fille habillée en hippie l'a poursuivie... Et elle l'a frappée avec cette arme ! Je l'ai vue ! Je vous assure ! Cette... Cette pendule ! Hmm... Cette espèce de pendule-statue ! « Le Penseur », je pense. Alors ? L'exactitude de ma déclaration ne vous surprend-elle pas ? Hi hi hi !

-« Je vois, dit le juge. J'aurais juste aimé que vous soyez aussi précise dès le début. Veuillez commencer le contre-interrogatoire, M. Wright. »

Ça ne va pas durer longtemps, je suis déjà sur une piste ! Enfin... Je crois.

-« Mlle. Vril. Ce que vous venez de dire à l'instant était assez... transparent. »

-« Transparent ? Oooh, ça vous plairait, ça, hein ? Coquin va... »

-« Vous venez de dire que cette statue du « Penseur » était une pendule. Mais il est impossible de le savoir simplement en la regardant. »

-« Heu... »

-« J'ai connu quelqu'un dans la même situation qui a également dit que c'était une « pendule ». Et il a été reconnu coupable... de meurtre ! »

-« Je... ! »

-« Mlle. Vril. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment vous saviez que c'était une pendule ? »

-« OBJECTION ! dit Hunter. Le témoin a vu le crime de ses propres yeux ! C'est tout ce qui importe ici ! La défense essaie de compliquer les choses avec des questions sans intérêt ! »

-« Oui... Oui, bien sûr, dit le juge. Veuillez retirer votre question, M. Wright. »

Je ne vais pas me laisser faire !

-« OBJECTION ! Mais les questions sont mon seul recours, Votre Honneur ! Et comme vous le savez, j'ai démasqué des assassins avec ce genre de question ! »

Bon une seule fois, mais quand même !

Le juge semble réfléchir.

-« ... ... Objection accordée, finit-il par dire. Vous pouvez continuer d'interroger le témoin. »

Ouf, il s'en est fallu de peu. S'il m'avait interrompu ici, le procès serait fini !

-« Hein ? Quoi ? dit Mlle. Vril. Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? »

-« Maintenant, il se passe que vous répondez à ma question ! Comment saviez-vous que c'était une pendule ? »

-« Eh bien... C'est... C'est parce que je l'ai entendue ! Oui ! Je l'ai entendue dire l'heure ! »

-« Donc vous êtes allée au cabinet d'avocats Fey & Co ! »

-« N-Non ! Hey, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Pourquoi je serais allée là-bas ?! Je l'ai entendue depuis ma chambre d'hôtel. »

-« Le cabinet Fey & Co, où le meurtre a été commis, se trouve tout près de l'hôtel, dit Hunter. Elle pourrait parfaitement avoir entendu la pendule ! »

-« Hmm... souffle le juge. Bien, M. Wright ? Êtes-vous satisfait ? »

-« Non, Votre Honneur. »

Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant !

-« Je ne suis pas satisfait parce que la pendule n'a pas pu sonner. Votre Honneur, membres du jury, il est inconcevable que la pendule en question ait sonné ! Pourquoi ? Parce que le mécanisme de cette pendule a été retiré. »

-« Quoi ?! dit le juge. Mais comment avez-vous pu... ? »

-« Regardez par vous-même Votre Honneur ! Ouvrez la pendule, vous verrez bien ! »

Un huissier vient rejoindre le juge, la pendule à la main. Le juge s'en saisit, et l'ouvre lentement.

-« ... Oh ! » dit le juge.

-« Vous voyez quelque chose, Votre Honneur ? »

-« La défense dit juste ! Le mécanisme de cette pendule a été enlevé ! Elle est complètement vide ! M. Wright ! Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'expliquer à la cour ce que cela signifie, je vous prie ? »

-« Vous l'avez constaté par vous-même. La « pendule » est vide. Elle n'a donc pas pu sonner. Par conséquent, le témoin est une grosse, une énorme menteuse ! »

-« Grosse ?! » crie Mlle. Vril.

-« Tss tss tss... »

Le petit rire mesquin de Hunter résonne dans la salle. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-« M. Hunter ? » dit le juge.

-« Quel beau spectacle que vous nous avez offert là, M. Wright. »

Non... Il savait qu'elle était vide ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais il le savait !

-« Néanmoins, j'ai bien peur que vous ayez oublié un petit détail, continue-t-il. Effectivement, la pendule est vide. Comme vous le dites, elle ne peut pas sonner. Toutefois, il faut se demander : quand le mécanisme a-t-il été enlevé ? Si c'est après que le témoin a entendu la pendule, il n'y aucune contradiction ! »

-« Hmm... C'est vrai, dit le juge. C'est une possibilité ! Le mécanisme a pu être retiré après qu'elle l'eut entendue. »

-« Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé, Votre Honneur ! » dit Hunter.

-« Hmm... M. Wright. Pouvez-vous prouver quand le mécanisme a été retiré ? »

-« Tss... C'est impossible, bien sûr... » ricane Hunter.

À mon tour de rire, Hunter.

-« Je peux le prouver. »

Hunter lève les yeux vers moi, plus qu'étonné.

-« Qu-Quoi ?! »

-« Vous avez dit que seules les preuves comptent au tribunal. Merci pour la leçon, j'en ai pris bonne note. »

Je sors le portable de Maya de ma poche. Heureusement que j'ai pu le récupérer ! Je tends mon bras afin que tout le monde puisse bien le voir.

-« Regardez ceci. »

-« C'est un très joli téléphone portable que vous avez là. » dit le juge.

-« Hi hi hi, il a un téléphone de fille ! » rit Mlle. Vril.

-« Vous faites erreur, ce n'est pas mon téléphone. Ceci est le téléphone de l'accusée et il contient un enregistrement. Celui d'une conversation qu'elle a échangée avec la victime le jour du meurtre ! »

Je vois le visage de Hunter se décomposer à l'entente de cette annonce.

-« Le téléphone portable de l'accusée ?! Personne ne m'en a parlé ! »

-« Peut-être que l'inspecteur Tektiv n'a pas jugé cela utile ? »

-« Grr... »

Je sens que l'inspecteur va avoir quelques soucis à cause de moi...

-« Écoutons cette conversation. »

Je vais chercher la conversation dans la mémoire du téléphone et active le haut-parleur.

-« Je comprends... Alors c'est quoi cette fois ? »

-« C'est... Une pendule... »

-« Une pendule ? »

-« Oui, elle a la forme de la statue du « Penseur ». Et elle dit l'heure ! J'ai pensé que ça te plairait. Tu as toujours aimé les jouets. »

-« Hé ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! »

-« Allons, allons. Tu sais que je te taquine. Ah au fait, il faut que je te dise... La pendule ne parle plus. »

-« Oh ? Elle ne marche plus ? Quel dommage ! »

-« J'ai dû retirer le mécanisme, désolée... »

*Bip

-« Je dois également ajouter que cette conversation a été enregistrée le 5 septembre, à 9h27. Votre Honneur, je pense que cette conversation démontre que le mécanisme avait déjà été enlevé puisqu'elle a été enregistrée le matin, avant même que le témoin n'arrive à l'hôtel ! »

Je vois Mlle. Vril pâlir à vue d'œil.

-« Mlle. Vril ! Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'expliquer ceci à la cour ? Comment saviez-vous que cette arme était une pendule ?! »

-« Eh bien... Ç-Ça me paraît pourtant évident, pas à vous ? Je l'ai vue dans un magasin ! Hmm... Dans quel magasin déjà ? J-Je fais tellement souvent les boutiques ! ... J'ai oublié ! »

-« Le témoin avait donc déjà vu cette pendule auparavant, souffle le juge. C'est tout à fait possible. La défense a-t-elle d'autres objections, M. Wright ? »

-« Votre Honneur. Le témoin déclare l'avoir « déjà vue ». Mais ceci contredit directement une preuve qui a déjà été soumise à la cour ! »

-« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? »

-« C'est simple. Aucun magasin n'a jamais possédé cette pendule, jamais ! »

-« Quoi ?! » dit Mlle. Vril.

-« C'est un de mes amis qui l'a fabriquée. Il n'en existe que deux au monde. Et celle qui n'est pas ici se trouve entre les mains de la police ! »

-« I-Impossible ! dit Mlle. Vril On vend de tout dans les magasins ! »

-« Mlle. Vril, il est temps d'aller vous acheter une meilleure excuse ! »

-« Grr... »

-« Oh ? Les excuses ne sont pas en solde aujourd'hui ? »

-« Grr... Ah ah ah. GRR ! C'est quoi ton problème, tête de porc-épic ?! J'en ai rien à faire de cette stupide pendule, d'accord ?! C'est elle ! Et elle doit mourir pour ce qu'elle a fait ! Mourir ! »

-« Mlle. Vril ! dit le juge. Ne nous énervons pas. C-Ceci est une cour de justice et je demande au témoin de rester calme ! »

-« GRR ! Grrr... Oh ! Oh ? Que je suis bête ! Est-ce que j'ai, euh... Comment dire... Tout fichu en l'air ? Je suppose que oui. Hi hi hi ! »

Ça fait peur...

-« Mlle. Vril, laissez-moi vous reposez la question, dit le juge. Dites-nous comment vous saviez que l'arme était une pendule. »

-« ... »

-« Hmm... Oh mon Dieu. La défense a-t-elle une idée sur la question ? »

Bon, c'est le moment !

-« Oui, Votre Honneur. Laissez-moi vous expliquer la vérité dans cette affaire. Mlle. Vril, vous saviez qu'il s'agissait d'une pendule car vous en avez entendu parler. Le témoin n'avait jamais tenu la pendule dans ses mains. Néanmoins, elle avait entendu dire que c'était une pendule ! »

-« Elle avait « entendu dire »... ? » dit le juge.

-« C'est exact, Votre Honneur. Sinon, comment aurait-elle pu savoir que « Le Penseur » était une pendule ? Et je peux vous le démontrer ! »

-« Voilà qui est intéressant. » dit le juge.

Je sors le dispositif d'écoute que j'avais trouvé dans la chambre d'hôtel de Mlle. Vril hier.

-« Regardez ceci. »

-« Aaah ! crie Mlle. Vril. Hey ! Mais... ! »

-« Je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre de Mlle. Vril. »

-« M. Wright. Veuillez expliquer à la cour de quoi il s'agit ! »

-« Mlle. Vril ! Vous aviez mis la victime, Mia Fey, sur écoute, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je... »

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. Votre Honneur, ceci est totalement hors de propos ! »

-« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit le juge. Objection rejetée. Je me demande pourquoi notre témoin était en possession d'un enregistrement téléphonique. »

-« Scandaleux ! continue Hunter. La défense ose soutenir que le témoin avait mis la victime sur écoute ? »

-« Absolument ! »

-« Même si tel était le cas, et ça ne l'est pas, il vous reste encore à prouver une chose ! La victime a-t-elle mentionné au téléphone que l'arme était une pendule ? Pouvez-vous prouver ceci ?! J'EN DOUTE ! »

-« Ah oui ? Et moi je vous dis que JE PEUX LE PROUVER ! C'est très simple ! »

-« QUOI ?! »

-« En voici la preuve ! La discussion enregistrée sur le téléphone de l'accusée peut aussi me servir ici ! Écoutez ! »

Je sors à nouveau le téléphone de Maya de ma poche.

-« Je sais, je sais. Tu veux que je garde des preuves pour toi ? »

-« Toujours aussi maligne ! On parle beaucoup du prochain procès... Je ne pense pas que mon bureau soit l'endroit le plus sûr pour garder les preuves. »

-« Je comprends... Alors c'est quoi cette fois ? »

-« C'est... Une pendule... »

-« Une pendule ? »

-« Oui, elle a la forme de la statue du « Penseur ». Et elle dit l'heure !

*Bip

-« Mlle. Masha Vril ! Vous avez utilisé une table d'écoute pour écouter cette conversation ! C'est comme ça que vous avez su que « Le Penseur » était une pendule ! Je me trompe ?! »

-« Je... Je... » bégaie Mlle. Vril.

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. Tout ceci est ridicule ! »

-« Votre Honneur ! Regardez le visage du témoin ! Pensez-vous qu'elle trouve ça drôle ?! La défense exige une réponse ! »

-« La... La... » dit Mlle. Vril

-« Témoin, dit le juge. Répondez. Avez-vous mis ce téléphone sur écoute ? »

-« ... »

-« Mlle. Vril ! »

-« La ferme, vous tous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de me parler de la sorte, à MOI ! Espèce de... Espèce d'AVOCAT ! C-C'est pas juste ! Vous vous êtes tous ligués c-contre moi... Alors comme ça, c'est moi la vilaine fille, c'est ça ? Hein ? C'est ça ?! Ouh... Ouh... Ouhaa... ! »

Elle fait semblant de pleurer... En tout cas, ça a marché ! La cour découvre enfin la vraie Masha Vril ! Et maintenant le coup de grâce !

-« Pour quelle raison avez-vous mis le téléphone sur écoute ? »

-« ... »

-« Répondez à la question ! »

-« Je suis obligée ? C'est une affaire de meurtre, non ? Pas de toutes petites écoutes de rien du tout... »

Tss... Elle récite exactement ce que Hunter lui a dicté.

-« Mlle. Vril. Vous aviez mis le téléphone de la victime sur écoute !Ce n'est pas « rien du tout » ! »

Le juge frappe avec son marteau pour couper notre discussion.

-« Bien que la cour n'approuve le ton de la défense, elle marque un point. Bien... Mlle. Vril ? Avez-vous une explication à fournir à la cour ? Pouvez-vous prouver que vous n'êtes pas impliquée dans ce meurtre, malgré les écoutes ? »

Ha ! Elle va bien être obligée de se mettre à nu, cette fois ! Hmm... Mlle. Vril me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-« M. L'Avocat, j'ai vu votre sourire diabolique ! Je parie que vous pensiez « Elle va bien être obligée de se mettre à nu », pas vrai ?! »

Bon sang... Elle est douée !

-« Vous n'êtes pas le premier à penser ça, je vous le dis, reprend Mlle. Vril. Et je m'exécute tout de suite ! »

-« Hey ! Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ! C'est impossible ! »

-« Et si, c'est possible ! Eh oui, je suis très sérieuse, M. L'Avocat, je vous assure ! Grr... Ok ? Bon, donc le meurtre a eu lieu à 21 heures ? Pile poil l'heure à laquelle ce gentil groom m'a monté ce que j'avais commandé... »

C-Commandé ?!

-« Un café glacé, il me semble que c'était ça. Un café glacé, vous savez ? Un café, quoi, mais FROID. Si vous ne le buvez pas vite, les glaçons fondent et vous obtenez... un café froid normal. »

Un café glacé ?!

-« Je n'invente pas ! Demandez au groom ! »

-« Par conséquent, continue Hunter, le témoin n'était pas sur le lieu du crime au moment du meurtre ! »

... !


	5. Chapitre 5

-« Alors, souffle le juge, où tout ceci nous mène-t-il… ? »

-« À mon grand mécontentement, dit Hunter, je dois vous informer que le témoin avait en effet mis la victime sur écoute. Toutefois, ce délit n'a absolument rien à voir avec l'affaire que nous traitons ! Son témoignage tient debout ! Elle a vu l'accusée, Maya Fey, commettre ce meurtre ! »

C'est pas vrai ! Ils vont la laisser partir comme ça ! Pour gagner, il faut absolument que je trouve le lien entre et ce meurtre…

-« Bien, dit le juge. La défense souhaite-t-elle ajouter autre chose ? »

-« Hmm… Et bien… »

Allez, pense à quelque chose !

-« … La défense souhaiterait appeler le groom de l'hôtel à la barre. Tout ça est vraiment louche. Mais je vais découvrir le fin fond de ce mystère ! »

-« Je crois que vous êtes déjà tombé bien bas. » dit .

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. Je m'oppose à la venue du groom ! »

-« P-Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ? »

-« Car je maintiens que cet enregistrement n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire de meurtre. »

-« … ! »

-« Néanmoins… J'accepte de faire venir ce témoin à une condition. »

-« Une condition… ? »

-« Si l'alibi de Vril n'est pas mis en doute après la comparution du groom… Vous reconnaîtrez que n'est pas l'assassin et donc qu'elle est innocente. Par conséquent, vous devrez accepter que Fey soit déclarée « coupable ». Voilà ma condition. »

Quoi ?! J'ai intérêt à trouver quelque chose de suspect dans le témoignage de ce groom… Sinon Maya va être déclarée coupable sur-le-champ ! Bon… Allez ! De toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre, sauf ben… tout !

-« … Entendu. J'accepte votre condition. »

-« Tss… Pauvre imbécile… Vous êtes tombé tout droit dans mon piège. »

-« Qu'importe. Je n'abandonnerai pas sans combattre. »

-« Très bien ! dit le juge. La cour appelle le groom de l'hôtel à la barre ! »

Mlle. Vril se retire de la barre des témoins tandis que les portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrent sur un huissier suivi du groom. Il vient se placer à la barre à son tour.

-« Bien, dit Hunter. Je crois que nous sommes prêts à écouter la déposition du témoin. »

-« En effet, dit le juge. Cher monsieur, sans plus de cérémonie, veuillez nous dire tout ce que vous savez sur Mlle. Vril. »

-« Bien monsieur, répond le groom. Je suis premier groom à l'hôtel Gatewater, qui existe depuis quatre générations ! Je suis certain d'avoir reçu un appel de notre cliente, Mlle. Vril, peu après 20 heures. Elle a demandé qu'on lui monte un café glacé à 21 heures pile, monsieur .Je lui ai apporté à 21 heures tapantes, bien entendu. Et j'ai remis ce café glacé à notre cliente Mlle. Vril, en personne. »

-« Je vois, dit le juge. La défense peut commencer son contre-interrogatoire. »

-« Merci, Votre Honneur ! »

C'est le moment ou jamais ! Si je ne peux pas prouver que Mlle. Vril est mêlée à ce meurtre…Maya est condamnée !

-« Bien… Heu… Monsieur le groom… ? Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous faites précisément à l'hôtel Gatewater, votre rôle ? »

-« He bien, tout ce qu'on me demande de faire, monsieur. Je me charge des formalités de départ et d'arrivée des clients. Je m'occupe des chambres, je fais les lits. Je suis également chargé du service de chambre, monsieur. C'est moi qui ai enregistré Mlle. Vril à son arrivée. »

-« Êtes-vous toujours aussi… aussi guidé ? »

-« M. Wright ! dit le juge. Veuillez vous abstenir de poser des questions aussi futiles… »

-« Oui, excusez-moi… Hmm… À propos de l'appel que vous avez reçu, êtes-vous sûr que c'était bien Mlle. Vril qui vous a appelé ? »

-« Absolument, monsieur. »

-« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? »

-« J'ai moi-même enregistré Mlle. Vril à son arrivée, monsieur Je ne l'ai pas seulement vue dans toute sa beauté éclatante, j'ai également entendu sa voix. C'est là que je LES ai vus et je… Ahem. Hmm… Hem ! Bref, le fait est que je me souvenais très bien d'elle, monsieur. »

-« Hmm… Et pour revenir à la commande de Mlle. Vril, c'était à 21 heures pile, c'est bien ça ? »

-« Oui. Je crois avoir insisté sur ce détail plusieurs fois. Elle regardait la télé et avait envie de boire quelque chose une fois son émission terminée. »

-« Vous êtes donc à 21 heures, exactement ? »

-« C'est parfaitement, précisément, et parfaitement cela, monsieur. 21 heures. »

-« Mais comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? »

-« Comme je l'ai dit, Mlle. Vril a bien insisté pour qu'on lui apporte sa boisson à cette heure précise. Par conséquent, j'ai frappé à la porte à 21 heures pile, monsieur. »

Pourquoi s'être montrée aussi exigeante concernant l'heure ?

-« Et vous êtes bien sûr que Masha Vril était la personne à qui vous avez remis la commande ? »

-« ab-so-lu-MENT, monsieur. »

-« « Ab-so-lu-MENT »… ? »

-« Oui, monsieur. Comme dans « tellement absolument » ! Une de mes jolies petites manies… »

-« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi persuadé ? »

-« Hmm… Eh bien, quand je lui ai monté le service de chambre, monsieur… E-Elle… La cliente, monsieur, m'a remercié, voyons, euh… Tendrement, monsieur… »

-« « Tendrement » ?! Vous voulez dire qu'elle vous a embrassé ? »

-« Oui, monsieur. Mais pas un baiser, monsieur ! Plutôt un bisou sur la joue ! »

-« Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela… ? »

-« He bien, peut-être était-elle tombée sous le charme de mon air guidé, monsieur ? C'est un moment que je n'oublierai jamais, monsieur. »

Tout cela ne me paraît pas très catholique… Mlle. Vril mijotait quelque chose et elle voulait que le groom se souvienne d'elle !

Hmm… Ça ne va pas du tout ! Il n'y a rien dans ce témoignage ! Alors… C'est tout ?! Hunter ricane.

-« Tss tss. Enfin, vous vous rendez à l'évidence. Ce groom n'a absolument aucune raison de mentir ! Maintenant faîtes preuve d'un minimum de décence et mettez fin à cet interrogatoire si fastidieux ! »

-« Hmm… C'était en effet un peu fastidieux, dit le juge en acquiesçant. Le témoin peut se retirer. »

Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça !

-« A-Attendez ! Un instant, je vous prie ! »

-« Oui ? dit le juge. La défense a-t-elle quelque chose à ajouter ? »

-« Une dernière question… Permettez-moi de poser une toute dernière question ! »

-« OBJECTION ! dit Hunter. Votre Honneur, je dois faire objection. Cette comédie a assez duré ! »

-« Calmez-vous M. Hunter, dit le juge. Très bien, M. Wright. Je vous autorise à poser une toute dernière question. »

Ok. C'est ma dernière chance de renverser la situation ! Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que je lui demande ?!

-« Monsieur, s'il vous plait. Parlez-moi… »

Mes mains tremblent, c'est pas le moment de flancher !

-« Parlez-moi de l'arrivée ! Parlez-moi de l'arrivée à l'hôtel de Mlle. Vril. »

Le groom semble étonné.

-« Oh, d'accord. Bien, monsieur. La première chose que j'ai remarquée était sa beauté, une très jolie femme. C'est tout à fait mon genre de femme alors, bien entendu, j'étais déçu. »

-« Je vois… … ? Pardonnez-moi… Mais pourquoi étiez-vous « déçu » ? »

-« J'ai un certain charme, oui, mais je n'avais aucune chance : elle était avec son compagnon. »

… Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?!

-« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?! »

-« Ah ! Oh… Euh… Non… Rien ! »

-« Groom ! Dites-nous la vérité maintenant ! Mlle. Vril était-elle accompagné lors de son arrivée à l'hôtel ? »

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. Je proteste ! Ceci est… protestable ! »

-« Objection rejetée, dit le juge. Le témoin est prié de répondre à la question. »

-« Euh… Oui, je vois. » souffle le groom.

Bien ! Le juge est de mon côté !

-« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas mentionné cela dans votre témoignage ?! »

-« Eh bien, monsieur, vous… Hmm… Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé ! »

Bien essayé !

-« C'est le genre de choses que vous êtes censé mentionner ! »

-« Ah, oui. C'est vrai. Eh bien, c'est euh… Son grand avocat ici présent, M. Hunter, qui… »

-« … ! »

-« Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire si on ne me posait pas directement la question. »

Hunter fait une grimace de contrariété.

-« Grr… E-Espèce d'idiot ! » souffle-t-il.

Je… J'ai réussi ! J'ai gagné !

-« À son arrivée, Mlle. Vril a demandé une chambre double. Pour elle et… Un homme. C'est bien cela ? »

-« Oui, monsieur. » souffle le groom.

-« Ensuite, lorsque vous leur avez monté la commande, vous n'avez pas vu cet homme dans la chambre… ? »

-« C'est exact, monsieur. »

-« Votre Honneur ! Nous venons de découvrir un autre suspect dans cette affaire ! À la lumière de ces nouveaux éléments, il est impossible de juger l'accusée. Vous êtes bien d'accord, M. Hunter ? »

-« Qui ?! Qui est cette « autre personne » ?! » cria Hunter.

-« L'homme qui est descendu à l'hôtel avec Mlle. Vril ! »

-« Grr… »

-« Votre Honneur ! Comme cela a déjà été démontré, Mlle. Vril avait mis la victime sur écoute. Cependant, cette même Mlle. Vril a un alibi pour l'heure du meurtre. Mais cela n'innocente nullement l'homme qui l'accompagnait ! Le groom, n'a vu personne d'autre dans la chambre au moment du meurtre ! »

-« Ç-Ça alors, quel scénario bien ficelé… souffla Hunter. Mais c'est trop tard… »

-« « Trop tard » ? Je comprends parfaitement que vous aimeriez qu'il soit trop tard, Hunter… Après tout, c'est vous qui avez caché la présence de cet autre homme à la cour ! »

-« Argh ! Arriviste… Amateur… ! C-Ces accusations sont… ridicules ! »

Le juge frappe un coup avec son marteau.

-« Ça suffit ! La cour reconnait les arguments de la défense. J'attends des deux parties qu'elles examinent en détail cet élément ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

-« Oui… souffle Hunter, visiblement sur le point d'exploser. Oui, Votre Honneur. »

-« Le procès de Maya Fey est suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La séance est levée ! »

* * *

Tribunal fédéral, Salle des accusés n°1 - 7 septembre, 14h24

Je sors de la salle d'audience, ma tête tourne. J'entends des pas rapides se diriger par ici. C'est Maya.

-« Phoenix ! Tu as été incroyable au tribunal ! »

Tiens, elle me tutoie maintenant… Je lève les yeux vers elle.

-« V-Vraiment ? »

Elle hoche la tête en souriant.

-« Je suis ta nouvelle fan ! »

-« Je… Je faisais juste mon travail, vous savez… Hé hé. »

-« Mais bon, l'autre avocat, il était pas mal du tout, lui aussi… »

-« Hein ? »

-« Ce visage ! Avec ses grands yeux et lèvres tremblantes ! Il me donnait des frissons dans le dos ! »

-« Hmm… Si vous le dites. »

-« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ? Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? »

-« Hmm… Non, désolé. Je ne pense pas. Pas encore. »

Maya baisse la tête.

-« Oh… Je vois. »

-« Mais j'ai mis le doigt sur une bonne piste aujourd'hui lors du procès ! »

-« Oui, c'est vrai ! Tu as raison. »

-« Cet homme qui accompagnait Mlle. Vril. C'est lui la clé. »

-« Je comprends. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Mlle. Vril, au final ? »

-« Ils l'ont arrêtée. Elle a dû s'apercevoir que ses charmes ne sont pas infaillibles. Elle doit être au centre de détention. J'irai y faire un tour un peu plus tard. Enfin bon. Cette affaire est loin d'être classée. »

-« Ça c'est sûr ! »

-« Je vais tâcher d'en savoir plus sur cet homme. »

-« Tu crois que c'est lui qui… ? »

-« C'est possible. »

-« Ma frangine… »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'aurai retrouvé avant demain. Je vous le promets. »

-« Je compte sur toi ! »

Je hoche la tête d'un air confiant. Un agent de police s'approche de nous.

-« Mlle. Maya Fey ? Je dois vous raccompagner au centre de détention. »

Je regarde Maya.

-« Ça va aller, dit-elle avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche. On se voit plus tard ? »

-« Oui promis. »

-« À plus tard alors. »

Je les regarde s'éloigner. En quittant le tribunal à mon tour, j'ai demandé le dossier complet du témoignage de Masha Vril. J'ai pensé que ça peut me servir lors du procès de demain. Mais maintenant que je l'ai entre les mains, je n'en suis plus si sûr. Son témoignage est un tissu de mensonges… De toute façon, une seule partie a été conservée pour le dossier. Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure il va vraiment m'aider. Bref ! Il est temps pour moi d'aller poursuivre mes recherches !

* * *

Centre de détention, Parloir - 7 septembre, 15h11

Je suis venu ici directement. Mais cette fois ce n'est pas Maya que je viens voir. C'est une autre... connaissance.

-« Bonjour vous ! dit Mlle. Vril en me voyant. Je ne pensais pas avoir de visite dans un endroit aussi lugubre... Je suis vraiment très... touchée. »

Puis d'un seul coup, Mlle. Vril perd son sang froid.

-« Non ! Espèce de sale avocat ! Allez au diable ! Vous êtes venu vous moquer, hein ? Oui, vous moquer de Mlle. Vril, déchue et anéantie ! »

Ouah... Je sens que la discussion ne va pas être simple.

-« Non, pas vraiment. Je suis venu vous demander quelque chose. »

-« Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune envie qu'on me demande quoi que ce soit. Vous n'en n'avez pas marre de toutes ces questions, espèce de... ! Tête de porc-épic ! »

C'est reparti...

-« Je vous en prie, vous faîtes peur au gardien de la sécurité. »

Mlle. Vril tourne la tête vers le fond de la pièce. Effectivement, le gardien qui occupe la cellule n'en mène pas large. Mlle. Vril se tourne alors vers moi, tout sourire.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me demander, hein ? »

Pour commencer, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi cinglée ?!

-« Hem... Concernant l'homme qui était avec vous à l'hôtel... »

-« ... »

-« Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus à son sujet ? Où est-il ? »

-« Vous rêvez, mon coco. »

Hmm... Si seulement j'avais quelque chose pour la faire parler...

-« Très bien, dans ce cas ... Pourquoi avez-vous mis le téléphone de Mia sur écoute ? »

-« Ouh, dit comme ça, ça parait si... sinistre. Si criminel ! »

-« Mettre un téléphone sur écoute est un délit, Mlle. Vril. »

-« Oh, et je suppose que c'est à l'école ses avocats qu'on vous a appris tout ça, hmm ? Sale type ! »

Il est tout bonnement impossible de discuter avec cette femme...

-« ... Dîtes... Pourquoi êtes-vous si... énervée ? C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un de méchant... »

-« Ooooh ! Alors on en est là ! Fouineur ET lèche-bottes enfin plus ! »

-« L-Lèche... ? »

Difficile de dire si elles a une dent contre les avocats en général... ou juste contre moi !

-« Bon, excusez-moi mais je dois y aller. J'ai encore si travail. »

-« Oui c'est ça. Partez et ne revenez jamais ! »

* * *

Cabinet d'avocats Rosenberg - 7 septembre, 15h37

Je décide de repasser voir M. Rosenberg. Même s'il a déjà rejeté le dossier, il a peut-être des conseils à me donner. Je rentre dans le cabinet. Bizarre, le bureau est vide. M. Rosenberg a dû probablement sortir... Une fois de plus quand on a besoin de lui ! Peut-être qu'il m'évite... Pour une raison ou pour une autre...

Je décide tout de même d'inspecter un peu la pièce. Je m'approche du bureau en bois massif. Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Des vieilles photos ? Il y en a deux posées là. Il y a quelque chose d'écrit au stylo derrière.

« Affaire DL-6 - Pièce à conviction A »

« Affaire DL-6 - Pièce à conviction B »

La photo A est la photo d'une femme et la B d'un homme. Pourquoi M. Rosenberg garde-t-il ces photos dans son bureau ? Hmm... Il pourrait s'agir d'indices non-négligeables. Je vais garder ces photos quelques temps…

Je ne fais que les emprunter, je les rendrai plus tard.

Bon inutile de s'attarder ici plus longtemps. Je vais retourner à l'hôtel Gatewater. Il y reste peut-être des indices.

* * *

Hôtel Gatewater, chambre 303 - 7 septembre, 15h52

À peine entré dans la chambre, je suis accueilli par le groom.

-« Ah, soyez le bienvenu, monsieur ! Très belle interprétation aujourd'hui, si je puis me permettre. »

-« Oh, euh, merci. Navré de vous avoir mis dans l'embarras. »

-« Non, non, pas du tout monsieur ! Vos efforts d'aujourd'hui ne peuvent que contribuer à la réputation de l'hôtel ! »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Oui ! Notre hôtel sera célèbre pour avoir hébergé l'assassin et sa table d'écoute ! On pourra facturer un plus pour la chambre ! Ce sera un plus pour les affaires ! »

-« Woooh ! On se calme ! Mlle. Vril n'a pas été accusée de meurtre ! »

-« Moi aussi, je vais devenir célèbre ! « Le groom qui a apporté un thé glacé à l'assassin… ! ». »

Pourquoi ai-je la sensation de vivre un mauvais rêve… ?

-« Bon ! reprend le groom. Vous êtes notre invité d'honneur. Si vous voulez quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas ! »

-« Hmm… Oh, euh, c'est gentil. Puisque vous ne semblez pas trop pris, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr ! Tout ce que vous voulez ! C'est tellement grisant ! »

-« … Sûrement. Bref. Pourriez-vous me parler un peu de Mlle. Vril ? »

-« Ah, elle, Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, monsieur, mais dès l'instant où je l'ai vue, je me suis dit « Elle en serait capable ! ». »

Capable de QUOI ? Je commence à penser que l'individu le plus suspect ici, c'est ce type !

-« Hmm… Très bien et en ce qui concerne l'homme qui accompagnait Mlle. Vril ? »

-« Ah, oui… Il m'a de suite fait penser à un « bourreau des cœurs », si vous me passez l'expression. Je l'ai su dès l'instant où je l'ai vu, monsieur. Lui et moi, on est de la même veine. Le danger… On a ça dans le sang ! »

Nous sommes parfaitement d'accord sur ce point, M. Le Mytho !

-« Si vous aviez une photo de cet homme, je suis certain de pouvoir l'identifier. » termine le groom.

Ses dernières paroles me font tressaillir. Je repense directement aux photos trouvées chez Rosenberg. Ça serait trop beau, mais en même temps, je n'ai rien à perdre. Je sors la photo de ma poche, celle de l'homme. Je regarde le groom.

-« Pouvez-vous jeter un œil à cette photo, s'il vous plait ? »

-« … C'est lui, inspecteur. »

-« Hmm… Moi je suis avocat. »

-« Oh mais je sais ça. J'avais juste envie de dire « inspecteur » une fois, vous comprenez. »

Euh non, pas vraiment, non.

-« J'en mettrais ma main à couper, continue le groom. Cet homme est arrivé à l'hôtel avec Mlle. Masha Vril. Il me vient une idée ! Pourquoi je n'écrirais pas une déclaration sous serment indiquant que c'est bien lui ?! »

-« Une déclaration sous serment ? »

Ce type est bien trop enthousiaste à propos de tout ça…

-« Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous monsieur ? »

-« Hmm… Oui pourquoi pas après tout ! »

-« Super ! J'ai toujours rêvé de devoir écrire une déclaration sous serment, monsieur. À partir de maintenant, je serai « le groom qui a écrit la déclaration sous serment » ! »

-« Contentez-vous juste de l'écrire… »

Après avoir attrapé un stylo et une feuille de papier blanc, le groom e met à rédiger sa déclaration. Il se retourne quelques minutes plus tard, l'air triomphant. Il me tend le bout de papier que je plie et met immédiatement dans ma veste.

Mlle. Vril ne pourra plus jouer les innocentes, c'est déjà ça…

-« Bien… Je vais devoir y aller. J'ai encore du travail. »

-« Oui bien sûr, je comprends monsieur ! »

-« Merci pour votre aide et pour votre… hem… application dans cette affaire. »

-« Oh mais je vous en prie ! À propos ! Je viens d'avoir une excellente idée ! »

-« Une… excellente idée ? »

-« Pour l'instant, cet hôtel s'appelle le « Gatewater ». Je suggère d'y ajouter un sous-titre ! »

-« Un sous-titre… ? »

-« L'hôtel Gatewater … Le manoir du meurtre… Alors qu'en dites-vous ? »

-« Euh… Oui ça sonne bien ! »

-« Je le savais ! Hé hé… Oh mais je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Bonne chance à vous, revenez quand vous voulez ! »

-« Oui, merci. Portez-vous bien. »

Je sors de l'hôtel. Bien réfléchissons… J'ai une nouvelle… pièce à conviction, la déclaration sous serment. Autant m'en servir immédiatement. Je me dirige vers le centre de détention. Mlle. Vril doit avoir des choses à me dire maintenant.


	6. Chapitre 6

Centre de détention, Parloir - 7 septembre, 16h31

-« ENCORE VOUS ?! hurle Mlle. Vril en me voyant arriver. Mais vous ne comprenez pas que je n'ai pas envie de vous voir ? »

-« Hé, oh, si je suis encore ici, c'est uniquement parce que VOUS refusez de parler ! »

-« Ah, alors c'est MA faute maintenant ?! En plus de votre tête de porc-épic, vous avez un cœur qui pique ! »

C'est bon. Lorsque cette affaire est classée, je me rase la tête.

-« Mlle. Vril, concernant l'homme qui se trouvait avec vous à l'hôtel… Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus à son sujet ? Où est-il ? »

-« Je ne vous dirai rien. »

-« Ecoutez, il est accusé de meurtre ! Vous ne voulez pas protéger ce type, quand même ? »

-« Vous auriez balancé Mlle. Fey aux flics ? »

-« Qu… ? Non, bien sûr que non ! »

-« Vous voyez ? »

Mince ! Bon, je vais devoir ruser… Je sors la photo de l'homme trouvé chez M. Rosenberg.

-« Regardez ceci s'il vous plait. »

-« Écoutez, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne dirai rien ! Je… ! Où avez-vous… ?! »

Ah ah ! Une réaction !

-« C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Où ? Quand ? Comment ? »

-« C'est bien lui. C'est l'homme qui était avec vous dans la chambre d'hôtel le soir du meurtre. »

-« Non ! Non, c'est faux ! »

Bien tenté, Mlle. Je-refuse-de-coopérer !

-« Pouvez-vous prouver que c'était lui, hein ? » dit Mlle. Vril.

-« Hé bien… »

-« O-Oui ! Des preuves ! Montrez-moi des preuves ! »

Je la tiens presque ! Je sors de ma veste la déclaration sous serment du groom de l'hôtel.

-« Pourriez-vous examiner ce document ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

-« La déclaration écrite sous serment du groom. Il nous a raconté tout ce qu'il a vu. Il nous a parlé de l'homme avec le quel vous êtes arrivée. Et il nous a dit qui c'était. »

Une grimace de mécontentement déforma le visage de Mlle. Vril. J'arrive enfin à quelque chose. Je décide d'insister. Je ne peux plus reculer !

-« Pas la peine de jouer les innocentes ! »

Si tant est qu'elle joue vraiment…

-« Si vous refusez de parler, je transmets cette photo à la presse ! »

-« Q-Quoi ?! »

-« Même s'il a juste été témoin du meurtre, cet homme se cache. Je suis sûr que la presse s'en donnerait à cœur joie avec sa réputation ! »

-« … Je… Bon, très bien. Je vais parler… Vous avez gagné Monsieur l'Avocat. »

Yes ! Ah, ça fait du bien d'entendre ça ! La vie est belle ! La la la la !

-« Pourquoi vous gesticulez comme ça ? » demande soudainement Mlle. Vril.

-« Hem… Bon, dites-m'en plus sur l'homme avec qui vous étiez. »

-« Cet homme… C'est mon patron. C'est Redd White, le président de Bluecorp, une société de collecte d'informations. »

Redd… White…

-« « Collecte d'informations » ? »

-« Oui… J'imagine qu'on peut appeler ça une agence de détectives. »

-« Hmm… Donc cet homme est bien celui qui était avec vous le soir du meurtre ? »

-« … Je… J'ai peur de parler. Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme elle ! »

... !

-« Bon, je vais directement poser la question à M. White lui-même. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouvent les bureaux de Bluecorp ? »

-« … Très bien. Mais faites bien attention à vous. S'il vous plait. »

-« Oui, je vous le promets. Et il ne vous arrivera rien, j'y veillerai, comptez sur moi. »

-« Merci. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien finalement. »

-« Heureux de l'entendre. »

À nous deux M. Redd White de Bluecorp !

* * *

Bluecorp SA, Bureau du PDG - 7 septembre, 17h03

J'arrive dans le bureau de M. White. Le décor est… surréaliste ! Un bureau plaqué or, des coupes et des récompenses pour je ne sais quoi, un énorme fauteuil, une statue d'Atlas portant une planète avec « Bluecorp » inscrit dessus et un immense tableau… … ! Le-Le tableau ! C'était le tableau de-de…

-« Bienvenue ! tonne soudain une voix. Quelle est votre appellation, très cher ? »

-« Q-Quoi ? »

Un homme rentre par la porte au fond du bureau. C'est lui, aucun doute possible…

-« Votre nom ! continue l'arrivant. Comment vous appelez vous ? Je me demandais juste curiosément quelle était votre appellation d'origine. »

-« Heu… Wright. Phoenix Wright. »

Curiosément ?

-« M. Wright, c'est bien ça ? Je vois, je vois… Splendignifique. Je vous ai peut-être intimidé avec mon vocabulaire énormesque… ? »

Ce type a vraiment un problème !

-« Je suis Redd White, le PDG dre Bluecorp. Vous savez, Présence, Distinction et Grâce ! Mes affaires m'amènent à côtoyer l'élite de l'élite. J'ai donc peur de ne pas être habitué à converser avec des gens verbeusement moins doués. »

Ma parole mais il est complètement timbré !

-« Hmm… Laissez-moi deviner, reprend White. Vous êtes avocat, mais pas encore tout à fait mûr, c'est ça ? C'est la seule explication possible à une telle visite ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

-« Peu importe, continue White. Alors, qu'est-ce qui peut bien amener un « puissant » avocat chez un homme tel que moi ? »

Ouah ! L'arrogance de cet homme dépasse tout ce que l'on peut imaginer !

-« Hmm… Excusez-moi, mais je ne peux pas détacher mon attention ce tableau, derrière votre bureau. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Serait-ce une réplique ? «

-« Ridiculosité ! Je ne jure que par les originaux ! Ce que vous voyez là est un authentique original ! D'une valeur d'au moins 5 millions ! »

-« Hmm… Bref. Mlle. Vril fait partie des employés de Bluecorp, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Correct. C'était ma secrétaire. Quel choc d'appendre ce qu'elle a fait ! »

-« « Ce qu'elle a fait »… Vous parlez des écoutes téléphoniques ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Elle est payée pour répondre au téléphone. PAS pour les mettre sur écoute ! Elle est effectivement chargée de réunir des informations pour nous. Mais je vous assure que nous ne cautionnons pas ces méthodes illégales ! Cette attitude est vraiment ineffable. »

On dirait qu'il tente de faire passer Mlle. Vril pour un bouc émissaire…

-« Hmm… Et le soir du meurtre, étiez-vous dans la chambre d'hôtel de Mlle. Masha Vril ? »

-« Qui peut le dire ? Je prête peu d'attention aux détails anodins tels que l'endroit et l'heure. Ma devise c'est « Don't worry, be happy » ! »

-« Malgré tout, M. White… Le groom de l'hôtel a certifié se souvenir parfaitement de vous. »

-« … Peu importe. Le groom peut dire ce qui lui plaît. Je ne vous dirai rien quand même. Si vous voulez que je parle, faites-moi venir à la barre ! Même si je doute que vous en soyez capable ! »

Il soulève une question importante, en fait… Pourquoi l'accusation ne l'a pas appelé pour témoigner ? Il a dû « voir » la même chose que Masha Vril !

-« Hé hé, ricane White. La police… Les tribunaux… Ce ne sont que des pantins pour moi. Des jouets faits pour me divertir ! »

-« … … Au fait, quel type de société est Bluecorp ? »

-« Ah ! Excellente question ! Nous achetons et vendons divers types d'informations. Nous sommes une société du futur ! On peut même dire que nous SOMMES le futur ! »

Vendre des… informations ?

-« En 10 ans seulement, j'ai bâti cette affaire jusqu'à la mener dans ce locaux somptueux, dit White. Ah, si vous vous posez la question, le nom Bluecorp vient de la couleur « bleue » en anglais ! C'est moi, Redd White, en tant que fondateur et PDG de Bluecorp, qui ai adopté ce nom. Pourquoi, me demandez-vous ! Parce que j'aime la couleur bleue, bien sûr ! Fantabulistique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je regarde autour de moi. Cet homme fait tellement… faux. Tout semble faux ici. Cet homme, ce bureau, ces trophées, ce fauteuil, ce globe et… Ce tableau qui était chez M. Rosenberg. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici.

-« Hmm… Quelque chose me tracasse depuis un moment. »

-« Oui ? De quoi s'agit-il ? » dit White avec un grand sourire.

-« Ce grand tableau, au mur, là-bas… En fait, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ce tableau. »

-« Ah ? »

-« Je l'ai vu hier, pour être exact. »

-« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

-« C'est très simple. Enfin, j'ai une question très simple à vous poser : Pourquoi ce tableau est-il accroché à votre mur ? »

-« M. Wrong, c'est ça ? »

-« Wright. »

-« Il semblerait que vous ne sachiez pas très bien où avez mis les pieds. Je vous le redemande. Qui êtes-vous ? »

-« Hmm… Hein ? Un avocat ? »

-« Non, mon pauvre ami. Un « simple » avocat. Sans aucune valeur. Nada ! Que dalle ! Macache ! Tout comme cet avocat minable : Rosenburger ! »

Qu-Quoi ?!

White s'approche de moi, un sourire malsain sur le visage.

Je recule d'un pas mais avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, White élance son bras pour me donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le coup est assez violent et me fait tomber à la renverse. Je passe mon bras autour de mon ventre en grimaçant de douleur. White ricane.

-« Alors, monsieur l'avocat ! Vous allez faire quoi, hein ? M'accuser d'agression ? Accusez donc, je vous en prie ! Car c'est VOUS qu'on condamnera ! »

-« Q-Quoi ? »

-« Méfiez-vous de mon influence ! La police, les tribunaux, ils sont tous à mes pieds ! »

C'est ce que vous dites… Mais je me pose la question. Une telle emprise est-elle vraiment possible ?

-« Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, reprend White. Cela dépasse votre entendement… C'est Rosenburger qui vous a envoyé ici, je présume ? »

-« M. Rosenberg, oui… »

-« Alors posez-lui la question : Comment se fait-il que son tableau trône sur mon mur ? Alors peut-être il vous racontera. »

Je me relève en m'appuyant sur le mur derrière moi. La douleur est toujours présente mais je refuse de baisser les yeux devant lui. White me regarde faire sans bouger.

-« … Partez maintenant, finit-il par dire. Fichez-moi le camp ! Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire ! »

J'attrape la poignée de la porte sans le quitter des yeux. White fronce les sourcils et met sa main sur son bureau. Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'autorise à soupirer. Mon pauvre Phoenix… Dans quoi viens-tu de t'embarquer. Je passe une main sur mon visage en fermant les yeux. Cet homme… Il va falloir faire comparaitre au tribunal. Mais s'il a autant d'influence qu'il veut bien le faire croire, ça risque d'être compliqué. Je secoue la tête. Non. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber Maya maintenant, pas si près du but. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Il faut juste que je trouve comment m'y prendre. Et je pense connaître quelqu'un qui peut m'aider… Ou du moins qui me doit une petite explication…

* * *

Cabinet d'avocats Rosenberg - 7 septembre, 17h48

Je trouve M. Rosenberg debout dans son bureau, face au mur vide où se tenait son tableau. Il n'a pas tourné la tête quand je suis entré dans le cabinet. Je crois bien qu'il ne m'a même pas remarqué… Peut-être qu'un petit… raclement de gorge ?

-« AAA-hem ! »

-« Doux Jésus ! crie M. Rosenberg, surpris. Ah ! C'est vous ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous aviez l'air si pensif… Comme un vieil homme en fin de vie. »

-« Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas encore sénile ! Je réfléchissais juste à toute cette pagaille… »

Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui le perturbe, c'est certain.

Je pose mes yeux sur le mur du fond du cabinet, vide à présent. J'ai quand même de la peine pour ce vieil avocat… Il n'a pas l'air si méchant. J'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Hmm… Alors, vous êtes venu assister au procès ? »

-« Oui. Quelque chose me tracassait, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. »

-« Vraiment ? De quoi s'agit-il ? »

-« Eh bien, voyez-vous, c'est juste… La sœur de Mia, cette pauvre jeune fille. Mon garçon, je dois vous remercier, du fond du cœur, dit M. Rosenberg en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si les choses avaient mal tourné pour cette fille. »

-« Hmm… Je vous l'ai déjà demandé, mais pourquoi avez-vous refusé d'être son avocat ? Je pense avoir le droit de savoir. »

-« Le droit, M. Le repésentant des droits en tout genre ? »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Non, rien, je m'excuse. J'ai juste besoin de plus de temps pour y réfléchir, mon garçon. »

… J'ai l'impression de savoir ce qu'il se passe ici.

-« Vous savez… Je suis allé voir M. White. »

-« Ah ! Oh, je vois. »

-« M. Rosenberg… Je dois vous avouer que quelque chose me préoccupe. »

-« Ah bon ? Quoi donc ? Dites-moi tout, mon garçon. »

-« Eh bien… Il y avait un énorme tableau accroché à ce mur l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? Celui dont vous disiez n'avoir « aucune intention de vous séparer » ? Eh bien, je l'ai revu. Aujourd'hui. Dans le bureau de PDG de Bluecorp. Le bureau de Redd White. »

-« … Alors… Vous l'avez remarqué. J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est un grand tableau… »

-« M. Rosenberg, je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe entre White et vous… »

-« Q-Quoi ? C-Comment ça ? »

-« White vous manipule, n'est-ce pas ? Il vous fait chanter ? »

-« … ! »

-« Et ce tableau en est la preuve indéniable. »

-« Bon. Ceci est peut-être l'opportunité que j'attendais. Je vais enfin dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur et dormir à nouveau sur mes deux oreilles. Après tout, vous êtes le suppléant de Mia. C'est sûrement le destin… »

-« D-De quoi parlez-vous ? »

-« … Pour gagner sa vie, ce Redd White a recours aux menaces et à l'intimidation. La société Bluecorp est très douée pour trouver les points faibles des gens. Cela fait maintenant 15 ans qu'ils me font chanter…

-« 15 ans ?! »

-« Tout cela à cause de « l'affaire DL-6 », comme vous devez vous en douter. »

C'était le nom écrit au dos des deux photos…

-« C'est à cause de cela que je n'ai pas pu représenter Maya. White m'aurait détruit. Je regrette d'avoir à vous dire ça mon garçon. Mais arrêter Redd White relève quasiment de l'impossible. »

-« Impossible ? Pourquoi ?! »

-« Il possède des informations sur tout le monde. Ce qui lui permet une mainmise absolue. Il possède juges, avocats, procureurs, officiers de police et… hommes politiques… »

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Ils sont coincés, incapables de se mettre en danger et donc de LE mettre en danger. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce que vous voyez n'est que le poids des années… »

-« Qu-Qu'est-ce que « l'affaire DL-6 » ? »

-« « DL-6 » correspond simplement au code donné au dossier par la police. C'était il y a 15 ans… J'ai reçu une demande de la part d'une voyante. »

-« Une voyante ? »

-« Son nom était Misty Fey. »

-« Fey ! »

-« Effectivement. C'était la mère de Mia. À la demande de la police, elle avait enquêté sur un meurtre. Et… Elle avait échoué. La police a alors crié à l'imposture. »

-« Maya m'a parlé de ça, l'autre jour… »

-« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour elle. J'ai fini par prouver l'absence de tout méfait. En revanche, le meurtre n'a, à ce jour, toujours pas été élucidé. C'était ça, l'affaire DL-6. »

-« Mais alors… Pourquoi vous a-t-on fait chanter, M. Rosenberg ? »

-« À l'époque, l'affaire DL-6 était classée top secret. Ça se comprend, la police ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle faisait appel à un médium ! Non, personne ne devait le savoir. Mais… Quelqu'un l'a découvert. Je… Je lui en ai parlé. »

-« Vous l'avez dit à White ? »

-« Il m'a offert des objets de grande valeur. J'en ai vraiment honte maintenant. Dès que j'ai parlé, on s'est moqué de la police aux quatre coins du pays. En secret, ils ont commencé à rechercher celui qui les avait vendus. Bien entendu, White en a entendu parler et il est venu me voir. Sauf que cette fois, c'était pour me faire chanter. »

-« … Je vois. »

-« … White contrôle les lois de ce pays comme bon lui semble. Mais si vous voulez toujours vous mesurer à lui, intéressez-vous de plus près au bureau de Mia. »

-« Le bureau de Mia ? »

-« Pendant plusieurs années, elle a suivi chacun de ses mouvements. Il est fort possible qu'elle ait noté ce qu'elle a découvert. »

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches en hochant la tête. En regardant le bureau derrière M. Rosenberg, je me souvins soudainement des photos que j'avais emprunté lors de ma dernière visite. Un peu gêné, je sors la photo de White de la poche intérieure de ma veste, en prenant soin de conserver celle de Misty Fey. Elle peut toujours servir…

-« Je m'excuse, monsieur. Je vous ai emprunté ceci pendant votre absence. »

-« Oh, c'était donc vous mon garçon. »

-« Cet homme, c'est bien M. White, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Hmm… C'est une longue histoire. Maintenant, je vous demande de me rendre cette photo. »

Je lui rends la photo avec un léger regret. Il ne veut vraiment pas parler de cet homme.

-« Bien M. Rosenberg, je dois vous laisser. Je dois inspecter le bureau de Mia. »

-« Faites donc mon garçon. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner, ainsi que Mia et Maya. Je l'espère vraiment. »

-« Je le sais. »

Je salue une dernière fois M. Rosenberg avant de prendre la direction du cabinet. L'enquête de police est terminée, je vais pouvoir faire l'inventaire tranquillement.

* * *

Cabinet d'avocats Fey & Co - 7 septembre, 18h23

Je fais tourner la clé dans la serrure du cabinet. Les lumières sont éteintes et contrairement aux derniers jours qui viennent de s'écouler, c'est calme, parfaitement calme. C'est marrant, à voir cette pièce, tout à l'air si… normal. Difficile de croire qu'un meurtre a été commis ici.

En soupirant, je fais le tour du bureau de Mia en posant ma main sur le bord de celui-ci. Les dossiers de Mia sont tous rangés dans une grande étagère, posée contre le mur derrière le plan de travail de la patronne.

Tous les dossiers sont rangés par ordre alphabétique. Mia a toujours été très ordonnée. Je décide de consulter en premier la section de rapport « A-I ».

« A », « B », …, « E », « F » ! « Misty Fey ». La mère de Mia et de Maya. Autant voir ce qu'il peut nous apporter.

« « J'ai terni l'image de la famille Fey. » Sur ces quelques mots, ma mère a disparu. J'étais bien décidée à trouver ceux qui avaient contraint ma mère à se punir de la sorte. Grâce à mon pouvoir ancestral, je suis entrée en contact avec les morts. Finalement, les noms de deux hommes me sont apparus. L'un était Samuel Rosenberg, un avocat qui a vendu ma mère en échange de richesse. L'autre nom était celui de l'homme qui a vendu ces informations à la presse. Ce parasite, qui bâtit sa fortune sur la menace et le chantage. Son nom est… »

Tiens ? Le rapport prend fin ici. Hmm… Donc Mia savait pour Rosenberg…

Bon, rien d'autre d'intéressant. Section suivante ! Section « J-S ». Bof… Je ne vois rien de vraiment intéressant. Je prends le temps de tout de même feuilleter les rapports, histoire de ne rien laisser au hasard. Il y a pas mal de paperasse mais la plus grosse partie sur trouve à la fin de la section « S »… « Suicide » ? Ouh là… Il y a un tas de rapports sur des suicides. Hommes politiques, officiers de police… … … ! Quasiment tous ont été annotés au stylo. « White » ? C'est l'écriture de Mia. Je crois comprendre. Mia pensait qu'il était impliqué dans tous ces « suicides » ! White les a poussés à… Hmm… Je pense que ces coupures de presse pourront me servir plus tard.

Bien, dernière section « T-Z ». « T », « U »,… Je sais ! « W » ! « White » ! … … ! Mais ! Il manque toute la section « W » ! Aurait-elle été dérobée ?

Je soupire en regardant ce que l'inspection des dossiers de Mia m'a apporté dans mon enquête. Un rapport inachevé, des coupures de presse sur des suicides et toute une partie de l'alphabet manquante. Ce dernier point me trouble vraiment. Est-ce que White aurait pu dérober ces dossiers ? Après tout c'est probable. Il y a eu tellement de mouvement au cabinet ces derniers jours qu'il aurait été facile de faire disparaitre quelques dossiers des étagères de Mia sans se faire repérer. Mais pourquoi aurait-il besoin de récupérer ces dossiers ? C'était se mettre en danger de venir chercher les après le meurtre de Mia… À moins que… À moins que ce soit lui qui ai tué Mia ! Il aurait très bien pu venir ici le soir du meurtre… Surtout si Mia et lui se connaissait ! Il aurait été facile de regagner l'hôtel Gatewater juste après ça, c'est juste à côté… Hmm… Je crois qu'une nouvelle visite chez Bluecorp s'impose. Je risque de ne pas être très bien accueilli mais si c'est pour récupérer quelques informations pour la séance de demain, le jeu en vaut la chandelle… Enfin je crois.

Déterminé, je me lève d'un bond du siège dans lequel je m'étais assis pour feuilleter les dossiers, me dirigeant vers la porte et emportant avec moi les différents indices que j'avais récupéré.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bluecorp SA, Bureau du PDG - 7 septembre, 19h02

-« Eh bien on peut dire que vous êtes têtu vous ! s'exclame White en me voyant arriver. J'aurai dû demander à la réception de ne plus vous laissez entrer ! »

-« Désolé, mais il y a quelque chose que je dois vous demander. »

-« M. L'Avocat, j'ai vraiment horreur de me répéter… Mais le message n'a pas l'air bien imprimé dans votre petite tête… Fichez-moi la paix ! Si vous me poussez à bout, ça risque de mal tourner. Suis-je assez clair ? »

Limpide… Sans prendre compte de son avertissement, je sors de ma veste la coupure de presse récupérée au bureau. C'est le seul indice que Mia m'a laissé… J'ai intérêt à bien l'utiliser ! Je tends l'article de journal devant le nez de White.

-« M. White… Vous voyez ça ? C'est un article qui relate le suicide d'un homme politique. »

-« … »

-« Il détournait des fonds publics secrets. Et un jour, la presse a eu vent de cette histoire. Le lendemain même, il mettait fin à ses jours. »

-« Et en quoi cela me concerne… ? »

-« J'ai trouvé cet article dans le bureau de Mia. Elle avait tout un dossier rempli d'articles comme celui-ci. Tous portaient la même étiquette avec un seul mot : « White ». »

-« … ! »

-« M. White, je sais ce que vous avez fait à cet homme politique. Vous le faisiez chanter, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Chanter ? »

-« Et pas seulement lui. Vous menaciez et tyrannisiez des centaines d'autres ! Vous étiez mêlé à tous les cas de suicide sur lesquels Mia enquêtait. Toute l'activité de cette société repose uniquement sur le chantage ! J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Tss… Quelle drôle d'accusation ! M. Wrong… Qu'est-ce que vous devriez être en train de faire en ce moment ? Enquêtez sur moi ? Non, non, non. Je ne pense pas ! Vous devriez plutôt rechercher l'assassin de Mlle. Mia ! »

Avec un air faussement désolé, White s'approcha de son bureau et appuya sur le petit interphone. La voix d'une femme s'éleva depuis le haut-parleur.

-« Secrétariat, j'écoute ? »

-« M. Wrong va partir. » répondit sèchement White.

-« Très bien Monsieur. Je vous envoie quelqu'un immédiatement. »

Je ne vais pas me laisser faire !

-« Une minute, M. White. »

White me jeta un regard dédaigneux.

-« Vous avez tort M. White, vous savez ? »

-« Je vous demande pardon ? »

-« Je devrais m'occuper de votre cas. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? »

-« Allons, pas de ça entre nous. Vous pouvez me le dire à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Mia était sur vos traces, elle vous avait à l'œil. C'est pour cela que vous avez demandé à Mlle. Vril de la mettre sur écoute. Mia a ensuite été tuée et tous les dossiers vous concernant sur ses étagères ont mystérieusement disparu. Il aurait été fâcheux qu'un imbécile, un membre de la police par exemple, fouille dans les dossiers de Mia et retrouve des preuves compromettantes contre vous, non ? Parce qu'après tout, vous saviez que la police débarquerait bientôt au cabinet puisqu'un meurtre y avait été commis… Je pense détenir suffisamment d'éléments pour répondre à la question clé de toute cette affaire : « Qui a tué Mlle. Mia Fey au cabinet Fey&Co ce 5 septembre ? ». C'est vous. »

M. White me dévisagea longuement avant de lâcher un soupir. D'un geste vif, il pressa de nouveau le bouton de l'interphone.

-« Secrétariat. »

-« Inutile de raccompagner M. Wrong, ricana White. Passez-moi plutôt le bureau du procureur. »

-« Bien sûr, Monsieur. Un instant, je vous prie… »

Un petit silence se fit avant que la voix affolée d'un homme s'élève dans la pièce.

-« White ? C'est vous ? Ça rime à quoi de m'appeler à cette heure-ci ?! »

-« Allô ? Monsieur le Procureur Général ? J'ai changé d'avis. Je veux témoigner demain. »

-« Mais de quoi vous parlez ?! »

-« L'affaire Mia Fey. J'ai été témoin du meurtre, vous comprenez… Et donc, en tant que témoin clé, je voudrais témoigner. »

-« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous aviez dit de ne pas vouloir venir au tribunal ! »

-« Du calme… ! Je vous ai dit que j'avais changé d'avis, non ? Oh, autre chose. Faites venir la police ici tout de suite. L'homme est ici, devant moi ! Il a l'air ahuri mais pourrait très bien devenir violent ! »

-« Quoi ? Quel homme ? »

-« Vous écoutez ce que je vous dis ?! Le bourreau ! Le massacreur ! Le nettoyeur ! Le tueur, enfin ! »

Attends, quoi ?!

-« M. White, repris le Procureur. Ce n'est pas une autre de vos… »

-« Monsieur le Procureur Général. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez bien placé pour me faire part de vos opinions, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous demande de m'envoyer la police, maintenant ! »

Sur ces mots, White raccrocha, ne laissant pas le temps au Procureur de répondre. L'homme se tourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

-« … Ne vous l'ai-je pas déjà dit, M. Wrong ? Vous n'êtes qu'un simple avocat ! Comme l'était Mlle. Mia… »

-« Comment osez-vous ? »

-« Je vous montre du doigt et hop, vous êtes jugé en tant que meurtrier de Mlle. Mia ! L'affaire est pour ainsi dire classée. Aucun avocat digne de ce nom ne vous défendra. J'ai des relations au sein de l'association locale des avocats, voyez-vous. Vous aurez un avocat tellement incompétent qu'à côté, même vous, vous aurez l'air doué. »

Ma vue se flouta quelques instants. Je ne me sens pas très bien… Je passais ma main sur mon visage tandis que la porte du bureau de White s'ouvrit en fracas. L'inspecteur Tektiv se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-« Inspecteur Dick Tektiv au rapport, Monsieur ! cria l'arriviste. Aha ! Defès ! Poil Defès ! » hurla l'homme en pointant vers moi un doigt accusateur.

Cet homme m'exaspère. Je soupire.

-« Wright, en fait. Phoenix Wright. Et mon ami s'appelle « Paul »… »

-« Oh, ouais ! Désolé, mon gars ! ria Tektiv. Defès, c'est ce meurtrier, c'est ça ? »

-« Inspecteur Tektiv, le coupa White. Je vous présente le meurtrier de Mlle. Mia Fey ! »

-« C-Comment ?! »

-« Mettez cet individu méprisable sous les verrous. Adieu, M. Wrong ! »

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les policiers accompagnant l'inspecteur Tektiv me saisissent par les bras et m'entraînent hors du bureau sous le regard moqueur de White. Dans la voiture qui m'emmène au poste, Tektiv reste silencieux et me jette quelques regards, à la limite de la gêne.

-« Inspecteur ? Tout va bien ? »

-« Vous… Vous l'avez tué ? Mlle. Mia Fey, c'est vous qui l'avez tué ? »

Je regarde Tektiv avec un regard compatissant. Il n'est pas bien malin mais il a l'air d'avoir bon cœur.

-« Je ne vous demande pas de me croire, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, je peux le jurer sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. De toute façon, mon objectif était de sauver Maya d'un sort qu'elle ne mérite pas. Maintenant que White m'accuse moi, ils vont surement la relâcher. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

L'inspecteur Tektiv me dévisagea puis hocha la tête.

-« Vous savez, je sais que M. White n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de fréquentable. Je ne suis peut-être pas un très bon inspecteur, mais je ne suis pas totalement stupide, je sais qui on peut croire ou non. Et… Je pense que je peux vous croire. »

-« Merci Tektiv. »

Une fois arrivés au poste, les policiers m'ont mis en cellule. C'était ma première nuit en prison, et ce n'était pas spécialement agréable. Dire que Maya a passé presque une semaine ici…

* * *

Centre de détention, Parloir - 8 septembre, 15h37

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne soit écoulé qu'un jour depuis le premier procès. Mon procès commence demain. White va me tendre un piège. Et l'accusation sera dans le coup, bien entendu. Hunter compris. Ce matin, un avocat m'a été désigné d'office. J'ai refusé. J'ai eu une idée.

Ils m'ont conduit au parloir, même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

-« … Wright ? … Phoenix ! »

Je sursaute en levant les yeux. Maya est de l'autre côté de la vitre, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-« Oh, Maya ! C'est génial, ils vous ont libérée. »

-« Oui, juste à l'instant. C'est grâce à toi. »

-« Ah, c'est normal. Mais j'ai bien peur que nous ayons échangé nos places. »

-« Comment ils ont réussi à t'enfermer ici ? »

J'ai soupiré et puis j'ai tout expliqué à Maya, tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Au fil de mes paroles, je voyais son visage se décomposer. Elle semblait aussi triste que la première fois où je l'ai vue. Elle me faisait pitié mais j'était heureux de la savoir sortie d'affaire.

-« C'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle. Combien de personnes cet homme va-t-il encore détruire ?! Ma mère… Ma sœur… Et maintenant toi ! C'en est trop ! Phoenix, dis-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ! »

Je souris. Son regard triste s'est transformé en regard de détermination. Elle semble prête à faire n'importe quoi pour m'aider. Cette fille est vraiment admirable.

-« Hmm… Vous pourriez peut-être venir m'encourager au tribunal ? Demain ? »

-« T'encourager… ? Tu veux dire… Comme une pom-pom girl ? »

-« Hein ? Heu… Oui, comme ça. »

-« D'accord ! Je m'en charge ! »

-« Ah ? »

-« Je vais aller m'acheter une jupette et des pompons ! »

Elle commence à se lever et se diriger vers la porte du parloir en courant. Ne pouvant pas la retenir par le bras, je l'appelle.

-« Maya ! Attendez ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je plaisante ! C'était une blague ! »

-« Hein ? »

-« Non, vraiment, je plaisantais. Mais merci, c'est bon de savoir que vous êtes de mon côté. »

Et de toute façon, il n'y a vraiment rien qu'elle puisse faire pour moi…

-« Mais… Mais je ne peux pas rester là et attendre les bras croisés ! cria Maya en se rasseyant. Je vais aller dire ses quatre vérités à ce type ! »

-« S'il n'y en avait que quatre… Mais si ça peut vous soulager… Puis vous viendrez au tribunal demain ? »

-« B-Bien sûr ! Je serai là ! bégaya-t-elle en rougissant. Je leur montrerai un ou deux trucs ! »

Nous sommes entrés dans un nouveau millénaire, mais rien n'a changé concernant le crime. En fait, les choses ont même empiré. Finies les procédures juridiques interminables. Il y a quelques années, les procès de première instance ont été limités à trois jours. La plupart sont bouclés en un jour. Principalement avec une condamnation de l'accusé. Je n'aurais cru qu'un jour je me retrouverais moi aussi dans le box des accusés. Demain, le véritable coupable comparaîtra en qualité de témoin. Et demain, ça sera lui ou moi, pas d'autre option possible !

* * *

Tribunal fédéral, Salle des accusés n°1 - 9 septembre, 9h52

Je suis conduis au tribunal en étant étroitement surveillé par deux policiers. Maya réussi à me suivre jusqu'ici, j'ignore comment elle en a eu l'autorisation. Mais je suis heureux qu'elle soit ici.

-« Bon ! dit-elle. Je crois qu'on y est ! »

-« Ouaip. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cette affaire sera réglée aujourd'hui. »

Le sourire de Maya s'efface quand elle pose ses yeux sur la personne qui se tient juste derrière moi.

-« P-Phoenix… Regarde. »

Surpris, je me retourne. Effectivement, il y a de quoi être surpris. Face à moi se tient Benjamin Hunter, son regard dur plongé dans le mien.

-« J'ai reçu un coup de fil du bureau du Procureur Général hier soir. » lâche-t-il sans autre formalité.

-« Hein ? »

-« Il m'a dit que, quoi que dise M. White aujourd'hui, ce sera la « stricte vérité ». Vous pouvez toujours tenter d'attaquer son témoignage, si j'émets une objection, je crois en tout bonne foi que le juge m'écoutera. »

-« Alors White a aussi le juge dans sa poche… Donc, d'après ce que vous dites, je vais être déclaré coupable, c'est ça ? Point final ? »

Le regard de Hunter se fait plus dur encore.

-« Je ferai tout pour obtenir mon verdict, Wright. Absolument tout. » souffle-t-il.

-« Hey ! crie Maya, excédée. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?! Comment osez-vous martyriser un innocent de la sorte ?! »

-« « Innocent » ? répéta Hunter en regardant Maya. Comment pouvons-nous en être sûrs ? Les coupables ne diront jamais la vérité, de peur d'être démasqués. Impossible de dire qui est coupable et qui est innocent. Que chaque accusé soit reconnu « coupable ». Telle est ma devise. »

Je soupire.

-« Hunter… Vous avez changé. »

-« Hein ? lâche Maya en se tournant vers moi. Phoenix… Tu le connais ? »

-« N'espérez aucun traitement de faveur, Phoenix Wright. » reprend Hunter avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la salle sans se retourner.

Je fronce les sourcils. Comment a-t-il pu autant changer en quelques années ? Que lui est-il arrivé depuis tout ce temps ?

-« P-Phoenix… ? » hasarde Maya, soucieuse.

Je lui souris du mieux que je peux.

-« La séance ne va pas tarder à commencer. »

-« Quoi ? Mais… Attends ! Ton avocat n'est même pas encore arrivé ! Il n'est pas… »

-« Je vais assurer ma propre défense. »

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Ok, c'est parti. »

Je me dirige vers la porte de la salle d'audience tandis que Maya m'attrape le bras pour marcher à mes côtés. Aujourd'hui, je fais peut-être le dernier procès de ma courte carrière. Mais je le jure devant Dieu, je ne me laisserai pas faire aussi facilement. White, Hunter, vous pouvez toujours essayer de m'abattre, mais je me battrai jusqu'au bout !

* * *

Tribunal fédéral, Salle d'audience n°1 - 9 septembre, 10h00

L'assemblée prend place dans la salle tandis que je rejoins ma place, à la barre de la défense, Maya sur mes talons.

Après avoir attendu le silence, le juge frappe avec son marteau pour attirer l'attention.

-« Je déclare la séance ouverte pour le procès de Monsieur Phoenix Wright. »

-« L'accusation est prête, Votre Honneur. » dit Hunter.

-« La défense est prête, Votre Honneur.

-« M. Wright… souffle le juge. Êtes-vous bien sûr de pouvoir faire ça ? »

-« Oui, Votre Honneur. J'ai décidé d'assurer ma propre défense. »

-« Compris, acquiesce le juge. Très bien. M. Hunter, votre déclaration préliminaire, je vous prie. »

-« Puisque la cour est déjà au courant des détails de l'évènement, dit Hunter, aujourd'hui nous allons entendre un autre témoin du crime perpétré par l'accusé. »

-« Je vois, dit le juge. L'accusation peut appeler son premier témoin. »

Tout ça se passe bien trop facilement ! Le juge n'a même pas demandé à Hunter pourquoi cet individu n'avait pas témoigné avant. C'est comme… Comme s'il savait déjà pourquoi… Hmm… J'imagine que si quelqu'un doit émettre une objection, c'est bien moi !

-« M. Hunter ! Vous devez une explication à la cour ! Pourquoi cette personne n'a-t-elle pas témoigné lors du procès de Mlle. Maya Fey ? »

Hunter hausse les épaules en souriant.

-« Tss… Je suis vraiment navré. M. White est un homme très pris. Et puis, à l'époque, je pensais que seule l'opinion de Mlle. Vril était utile. Encore une fois, je présente mes sincères excuses à la cour. »

-« Parfait, M. Hunter, acquiesce le juge. J'apprécie votre comportement. »

Super… Lui il fait le beau et moi, je fais du sur place !

-« Je souhaiterais appeler M. Redd White à la barre. » déclare simplement Hunter.

Les portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrent, faisant apparaître un huissier suivi de M. White. Ce dernier vient se placer à la barre des témoins, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Il regarde l'ensemble de l'assistance sans poser les yeux une seule fois sur moi.

-« Veuillez indiquer votre identité. » dit Hunter après un petit silence.

-« Vous désirez connaître mon appellation ? » demande White.

Il fait un petit tour sur lui-même avant de montrer les différentes bagues qui ornent ses doigts ainsi que sa longue chaine en or. Cet homme m'exaspère.

-« Euh… Votre nom ? » hasarde Hunter.

-« Oui ! C'est ce que je dis ! Oh mon Dieu ! Mes locutions vous troublent ? »

-« Votre nom ! » enrage Hunter en tapant du poing sur sa barre.

Ces deux-là font vraiment la paire…

-« Mon nom est Redd White. Mais mes amis m'appellent Blanco Nino. Je suis le PDG, ou pour parler plus vulgairement, le Président de la société Bluecorp. »

-« Connaissiez-vous la victime, Mlle. Mia Fey ? » demande Hunter.

-« Négatif, monsieur ! Non, je ne la connaissais pas ! »

-« … Vous étiez à l'hôtel Gatewater le soir du meurtre ? »

-« Exact. »

-« Et vous avez assisté au meurtre depuis votre chambre ? »

-« Ahem. Pourquoi poser des questions dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse ? »

-« Très bien, M. White, dit le juge. Vous pouvez commencer votre témoignage. »

Si je ne parviens pas à démonter le témoignage de ce type, je suis fichu. J'ai toujours la sensation que c'est la fin du monde et que je suis le seul survivant !

-« Oh oh oh, rit White en me regardant. J'espère pour vous que vous avez fait la paix avec Dieu, M. L'Avocat ! »

Grr…

-« Laisse-le dire, Phoenix. » souffle Maya en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je ne saurai dire pourquoi mais la voir à côté de moi me rend nostalgique. J'ai l'impression d'être à mon premier procès, avec Mia près de moi pour me guider…

-« Voyons voir, commence White. C'était environ 21h, je crois. Je compulsais tranquillement… pardon, je « lisais » le journal près de la fenêtre, quand j'ai entendu un chahut terrible au dehors ! Surpris, je me suis tourné vers l'immeuble d'en face. Et là, je l'ai vu : un homme coiffé avec des piques agressant une femme aux cheveux longs. Inutile de vous dire que cet homme n'était autre que vous, M. L'Avocat ! J'ai tout de suite appelé Mlle. Vril. Elle aussi était totalement médusée, bien entendu. La victime a… Elle a voulu s'enfuir, mais vous lui avez couru après ! Après, il y a eu un terrible impactage ! Puis c'était terminé… »

-« Hmm… souffle le juge. Si tout s'est passé comme vous le dites, j'ai bien peur que l'accusé soit coupable. Très bien, accusé… Euh, je veux dire, M. Wright, votre contre-interrogatoire. »

-« Oui, Votre Honneur. M. White, pourriez-vous éclaircir la fin de votre témoignage ? Vous dîtes que j'ai couru après Mlle. Mia Fey alors qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir ? Pourriez-vous être un peu plus précis ? Je pense que cela vaut la peine de savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé. »

-« Bien sûr ! Capito ! Je comprends ! déclare White. La victime a été agressée, par vous-même, puis s'est enfuie vers la gauche. Vous l'avez poursuivie puis assommée. »

-« En êtes-vous certain ? » demande Hunter.

-« Je vous l'ai dit, dit White avec un sourire suffisant, je suis toujours abso-posi-lument parfait ! »

Bien, c'est ma chance.

-« OBJECTION ! M. White, vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort ! »

-« Pardon ?! »

-« Vous dites que la victime s'est enfuie « vers la gauche ». Or, le témoignage de Mlle. Vril affirme exactement le contraire ! Elle a certifié avoir vu la victime s'enfuir « vers la droite ». »

-« Oh oh oh. C'est très simple. Vous avez mal entendu ce qu'elle a dit. »

-« Je ne pense pas. Regardez ce plan. »

Je tends devant le moi le plan du bureau pour clarifier mes explications.

-« L'assassin se trouvait au centre de la pièce, face à la fenêtre, et la victime face à lui. Si, comme vous le dites, la victime s'était enfuie vers la gauche, elle se serait précipitée du côté opposé à la porte, pour foncer droit vers un mur ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? »

-« Hein ?! Ah. Hem… Oui c'est très étrange… Je l'ai bel et bien vue s'enfuir vers la gauche, j'en suis sûr. »

Maya s'approche de moi pour chuchoter à mon oreille.

-« Phoenix, regarde son visage. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il mente cette fois. »

-« C'est vrai. »

Peut-être qu'il l'a vraiment vue s'enfuir vers la gauche. Mais alors ça veut dire qu'il aurait assisté au meurtre… Une petite minute !

-« M. Wright ? » interroge le juge, étonné de ne pas m'entendre reprendre la parole.

-« Oui, Votre Honneur ? »

-« Mlle. Vril dit « droite », M. White dit « gauche ». Pouvez-vous expliquer cette contradiction à la cour ? »

Je connais la vérité, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et je sais ce que cet homme a fait. Mais je ne dois pas brûler les étapes. Si j'abats mes meilleures cartes maintenant, je risque de me retrouver coincé plus tard… Je dois ruser.

-« Je dis que les deux témoins disent la vérité. »


	8. Chapitre 8

-« Ah ! lance Hunter. Alors ça j'en doute. Euh, enfin, cela n'empêche pas la contradiction ! » se reprend Hunter en jetant un regard à White.

-« Il n'y a qu'un seul scénario susceptible d'expliquer leurs versions divergentes. »

-« Quoi ?! »

-« De toute évidence, le témoin n'a pas assisté au crime depuis l'hôtel ! »

-« Que voulez-vous dire M. Wright ? » demande le juge.

-« Oui, que voulez-vous dire par il n'a pas « assisté au crime depuis l'hôtel » ? demande Hunter. S'il ne se trouvait pas à l'hôtel, alors où était-il ? »

-« Dans le cabinet d'avocats Fey & Co, bien entendu ! »

-« Pardon ?! » demande le juge.

-« Si on part du principe que les deux témoins disent la vérité, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup d'option… Tout est une question de point de vue, voyez-vous ? »

-« Alors, dites-nous Wright, dit Hunter. Si M. White était bien sur la scène de crime au moment du meurtre, où se trouvait-il exactement ? L'assassin l'aurait repéré même si le témoin s'était caché ! »

-« Oui enfin à part si le témoin est lui-même l'assassin ! Dans ce cas-là, aucun risque n'est-ce pas ? »

-« S'il vous plait ! L'heure n'est pas aux plaisanteries de mauvais goût ! »

-« M. Wright ! coupe le juge. Vous insinuez… »

-« V-Vau-Vaurien ! » crie White.

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. Les déclarations de la défense sont une déformation de la réalité, Votre Honneur ! »

-« En effet, répond le juge. Cela parait un peu tiré par les cheveux. »

White me regarde avec un sourire mauvais.

-« Oh oh oh. Vous êtes une telle source de divertissement, M. L'Avocat ! »

Quoi ?! Il rigole ?

-« L'hilarité du moment me rappelle quelque chose, reprend White. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas été très clair… M. Votre Honneur, m'autorisez-vous à témoigner une nouvelle fois ? »

-« Très bien, entendons votre nouveau témoignage » dit le juge en hochant la tête.

Bon courage, mon pote ! Corriger un mauvais témoignage, ça relève de l'impossible !

-« Le témoignage de Madame Vril est correct, dit White. Et le mien aussi ! Lorsque vous vous êtes jeté sur la fille, elle a d'abord couru vers la gauche. Vous l'avez alors frappée sauvagement ! C'est ce que moi j'ai vu. Ensuite, en rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle a couru vers la droite. Vous l'avez poursuivie et lui avez asséné le coup de grâce. C'est ce que Madame Vril a vu. Vous comprenez ? Vous l'avez frappée deux fois ! Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, M. L'Avocat ? »

-« Hmm… Cela me parait cohérent. Souhaitez-vous interroger le témoin, M. Wright ? »

-« Tu parles si je veux ! Heu… Je veux dire, oui, Votre Honneur.

J'ai l'impression que tout le monde a la mémoire courte ici…

Je sors le rapport d'autopsie de Mia du dossier de l'affaire et le montre à White.

-« Savez-vous ce que c'est, M. White ? »

-« Un morceau de papier inutile que vous gardez avec vous ? »

-« Ceci est la preuve que vous mentez. C'est le rapport d'autopsie de Mlle. Mia Fey. Il est écrit noir sur blanc que la victime n'a reçu qu'un seul coup. »

-« … ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à répondre à ça ? »

-« Euh… Argh… »

C'est le moment de frapper là où ça fait mal !

-« M. White, n'avez-vous pas dit à la cour que vous étiez « abso-posi-lument parfait » ? »

-« Tss… Je m'abstiendrai de la dire à l'avenir.

-« Votre Honneur, pouvez-vous demandez au témoin de redonner sa déposition sur… »

-« OBJECTION ! crie soudain Hunter. Le témoin est manifestement troublé, Votre Honneur ! Je demande une suspension d'audience de 10 minutes ! »

-« Oui… Oui, tout à fait. » répond le juge.

Non non ! Hors de question de relâcher la pression !

-« OBJECTION ! Le témoin est troublé parce qu'il ment ! Je demande expressément qu'il n'y ait pas de suspension d'audience, Votre Honneur ! »

Le public se met à devenir bruyant. J'entends des « Ouais ! Que justice soit faite ! » ou « Ne le laissez pas s'en sortir comme ça ! ».

Ouais ! C'est bon de sentir soutenu ! Je me sens mieux !

Le juge frappe avec son marteau pour demander le silence.

-« Très bien. Si le témoin veut bien revenir sur son témoignage. »

J'ai la salle avec moi ! Tu n'as plus aucune chance de t'en tirer, White !

-« O-Ok… bégaye White. Euh, alors, voyons… Je regardais l'autre fenêtre quand j'ai entendu cette chose tomber. Ensuite, l'instant d'après, j'ai vu Mlle. Mia s'enfuir en courant vers la gauche ! Le meurtrier, enfin, vous, vous l'avez attaquée… Mais elle a réussi à esquiver le coup. Hmm… Et ensuite… Elle s'est retournée et a couru vers la porte ! C'est là que vous lui avez fait la peau ! Un seul coup a suffi ! Paf ! »

-« Hmm… souffle le juge. « Paf », en effet. Très bien. M. Wright, vous pouvez commencer votre contre-interrogatoire. »

-« M. Votre Honneur, dit White. Mon ventre, j'ai mal… »

Tss… Bien essayé.

-« Faites avec. C'est presque terminé. »

-« … ! »

-« Je voudrais revenir sur le début de votre déclaration. Vous avez entendu cette « chose » tomber ? Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? »

-« Ah ? Oh… Oh ça ? Euh… Le lampadaire en verre ! »

Ok, celui qui est tombé sur la scène de crime.

Maya tira sur ma manche.

-« Phoenix ! Il n'y a rien là-dedans qui te semble bizarre ? »

-« Si. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne là-dedans. Je vais continuer dans cette voie. »

Je reprends la parole.

-« M. White… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Vous êtes en train de dire que vous avez vu ce lampadaire en verre ? »

-« O-Oui. Oui ! J'ai vu un lampadaire par terre ! »

-« OBJECTION ! M. White, vous ne pouviez absolument pas avoir vu ce lampadaire avant ! »

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Le lampadaire s'est brisé en mille morceaux lorsqu'il est tombé au sol ! »

-« … ! »

-« Les éclats de verre seuls ne vous auraient pas permis de savoir que c'était un lampadaire ! Alors, dites-moi, quand exactement aviez-vous vu ce lampadaire ? Répondez à la question ! »

-« N-N'est-ce pas évident ? J'ai vu ce lampadaire avant qu'il ne tombe ! »

-« Donc… Vous l'avez vu avant que la victime ne soit attaquée ? »

-« E-Exact ! C'est bon, no problemo ? »

Je hoche négativement la tête.

-« Il y a un gros problemo, euh, un problème, je veux dire. »

-« Quel problème ? »

-« M. White, laissez-moi vérifier si j'ai bien compris… Vous avez vu le lampadaire par la fenêtre, depuis l'hôtel… Avant que ne se produise l'incident, donc ? »

-« Exact ! C'est ça ! C'est probant, définitif, indéniable, incontestable ! »

-« Non, c'est impossible ! Vous n'avez pas pu voir ce lampadaire ! »

-« Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? demande le juge. Vous pouvez le prouver ? »

-« Oui, je peux le prouver, Votre Honneur. Depuis l'hôtel, il était impossible de voir le lampadaire avant qu'il ne tombe car il est invisible depuis la fenêtre ! »

-« Invisible ?! » crie White.

-« Il était contre un mur, le même mur que celui de la fenêtre. »

Je montre le plan du cabinet pour appuyer mes propos.

-« Vous voyez ? Depuis l'hôtel, il était impossible de voir le lampadaire avant qu'il ne tombe ! »

Le juge acquiesce tandis que je reprends.

-« Alors M. White ? Que pouvez-vous répondre à ça ? »

-« Euh… Argh ! Ri… Dicu… Losité… »

-« M. White. Si vous vous trouviez à l'hôtel Gatewater, comme vous l'avez affirmé, vous ne pouviez pas voir le lampadaire avant qu'il ne tombe ! En fait, même après sa chute, vous ne pouviez pas le voir ! Et jamais vous n'auriez pu deviner que les éclats de verre provenaient d'un lampadaire ! Donc, M. White, quand avez-vous vu ce lampadaire ? Certainement au moment où il est tombé ! Et le seul endroit d'où vous pouviez le voir, c'était du cabinet Fey & Co ! En d'autres termes, vous étiez sur les lieux du crime lorsque le meurtre a eu lieu ! »

White pâlit a vu d'œil. La salle s'émeut à nouveau sous mes paroles et le juge est obligé de demander le silence en tapant avec son marteau.

-« M. White ? » demande le juge en voyant White se décomposer.

-« … »

À moi de reprendre j'imagine.

-« M. White. »

-« … »

-« Vous avez commis ce meurtre, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« … M. Votre Honneur. Je… Je… Mlle. Mia… … »

Hé hé ! On dirait que le verdict va bientôt tomber !

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. Trop, c'est trop Phoenix Wright. »

-« Quoi ?! »

Il était tellement silencieux que je l'avais presque oublié celui-là !

-« M. White. » souffle Hunter.

-« … »

-« Je pense que le moment est venu. Il serait grand temps d'avouer, maintenant, hmm ? »

-« Qu-Quoi… ? » bredouille White.

-« J'ai dit que vous devriez avouer votre crime, dit Hunter en haussant les épaules. Par conséquent, avouer que vous avez placé le téléphone sur écoute. »

L-Le téléphone ? Sur écoute ?

-« M. Hunter ! dit le juge. Expliquez à la cour ce que vous entendez par là ! »

Hunter prend un sourire mauvais et désigne toute la salle d'un large mouvement de bras. Il fait beaucoup trop de cérémonie à mon goût…

-« Membres honorables de cette cour, dit Hunter avec un ton supérieur. M. White s'est légèrement embrouillé. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. »

Je n'aime vraiment pas la tournure que prennent les évènements…

-« Comme vous le savez, M. White est le PDG de Bluecorp, poursuit Hunter. Il a demandé à sa secrétaire, Mlle. Masha Vril, de placer le cabinet de Mlle. Fey sur écoute. »

-« Quel est le rapport avec notre affaire ? » demande le juge.

-« Votre Honneur. La question est : quand le téléphone a-t-il été mis sur écoute et par qui ? »

Non… Il n'oserait pas !

-« M. White, dit Hunter. Pour mettre le téléphone sur écoute, vous avez pénétré dans le bureau de Mlle. Fey. N'ai-je pas raison ? »

White se redresse soudainement, son teint reprenant ses couleurs.

-« … ! O-Oui ! Vous avez parfaitement raison, Benjamin ! »

Je rêve, c'est pas vrai !

-« Oui… souffle White. Pour le placer sur écoute, je me suis introduit dans les locaux de Fey & Co ! C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu ce maudit lampadaire ! »

-« Je ne vous suis pas, dit le juge, perplexe. Veuillez expliquer à la cour ce que cela signifie, M. Hunter ! »

-« Avec plaisir, Votre Honneur, répond Hunter. M. Phoenix Wright l'a démontré assez clairement. Il a prouvé que M. White savait qu'il y avait un lampadaire en verre dans le bureau. Il a affirmé que le seul moment où M. White a pu voir ce lampadaire, c'était au moment du meurtre ! Et donc, M. Wright voudrait que vous pensiez que M. White est le meurtrier. »

-« Je vois. » dit le juge.

-« Cependant ! continue Hunter. Il est de fait que M. White s'est rendu dans ce bureau bien avant le meurtre ! Il y est allé pour mettre le téléphone sur écoute ! Il a pu voir le lampadaire en verre à ce moment-là. Par conséquent, la théorie de M. Wright brille par son absence de fondements ! »

Le juge regarde White avec un regard dur.

-« M. White ! Je vous demande de témoigner devant la cour au sujet de cette mise sur écoute ! »

-« Ahem, je m'en charge ! » réplique White.

Je… Je crois bien que je vais m'évanouir…

-« C'était début septembre, commence White. Une semaine avant le meurtre. J'étais entré dans le cabinet Fey & Co. Bien sûr, c'était pour mettre le téléphone sur écoute ! C'est là que j'ai vu le lampadaire en verre ! »

-« Hmm… dit le juge. Donc, vous aviez vu le lampadaire avant la nuit du meurtre… Et c'est pour ça que vous avez pu déterminer ce qui était tombé ? Au bruit ? »

-« Exact ! répond White avec un sourire. C'est tout à fait ça ! »

-« Je vois. Très bien, M. Wright, vous pouvez procéder au contre-interrogatoire. »

Argh ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?!

-« Phoenix… » souffle Maya.

Je la regarde avec un faux sourire. Mes mains tremblent, ainsi que ma voix.

-« O-Ok… Euh… Vous dites que vous vous êtes introduit dans le cabinet début septembre. V-Vous pouvez le prouver ? »

-« OBJECTION ! lance Hunter. Mlle. Masha Vril connaissait les détails de la conversation téléphonique de Mlle. Fey ! Cela prouve que le téléphone a été mis sur écoute avant le meurtre ! »

-« Argh ! Euh… C'est pas faux. Bon… Ensuite vous dites être entré dans le cabinet. Est-ce vraiment vous qui êtes allé dans le bureau ? Ou est-ce que c'était Mlle. Vril ? »

-« OBJECTION ! me coupe de nouveau Hunter. Des empreintes digitales non identifiées et bien antérieures au meurtre ont été retrouvées. Elles appartiennent manifestement à M. White. »

Tel que je connais Hunter, il a déjà dû vérifier ces empreintes…

-« Poursuivons… Pourquoi avoir mis Mlle. Fey sur écoute ? »

-« OBJECTION ! crie encore Hunter avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, manifestement amusé par les événements. Cela ne concerne pas l'affaire en cours, Votre Honneur. »

-« Bluecorps est une agence de détective, en quelque sort, ajoute White. Nous avons pour principe de respecter l'anonymat de nos clients ! »

Après réflexion, peut-être que je vais réellement commettre un meurtre finalement ! Il y a deux personnes très bien placées sur ma liste !

-« M. White, vous vous souvenez avoir vu le lampadaire en verre en vous étant introduit dans le cabinet. Pourquoi avoir remarqué quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un lampadaire ? »

-« Ce lampadaire était entièrement en verre, répond White. Il était plutôt chic, je pense qu'il m'a marqué. Une chose aussi bellissima mérite de l'attention, non ? C'est tout. »

Bon sang ! Il n'y a rien qui me permette de lui mettre la pression ! Oh et puis… peut-être qu'il est suffisamment paniqué pour que je l'aie au bluff !

Je tente de dire quelque chose mais Hunter me coupe.

-« Tss… J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez pas aller plus loin, M. Wright. L'heure est venue de vous avouer vaincu ! Vous vous êtes défendu de façon… honorable.

Je regarde l'assistance avec effroi. C'est terminé… Je ne peux plus rien faire…

-« M. Wright ? m'interpelle le juge. Vous abandonnez ? »

Je… Je ne peux plus rien faire… Je suis complètement bloqué ! Moi qui croyais pouvoir mettre fin aux agissements de cet homme, je me suis bien fait avoir. Maya me jette un regard désespéré, des larmes perlant au coin des ses yeux. Je ne peux pas la regarder plus longtemps. Je réponds au juge d'une voix tremblante.

-« O-Oui, Votre Honneur. »

Phoenix !

Hein ?

Phoenix ! Par ici !

Je connais cette voix ! … M-Mia ?!

Je tourne la tête vers Maya. Assise à côté de moi, il y a une jeune femme. Mais cette femme ce n'est pas Maya ! Un costume noir reconnaissable entre tous, une mèche de cheveux par-dessus l'oreille et un regard dur impossible à imiter. C'est Mia ! Mia !

-« N'abandonne jamais, Phoenix. » dit-elle

Trop d'informations affluent dans mon cerveau, je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, l'air devenir bien trop rare pour mes poumons du fait de ma respiration rapide, bien trop rapide. Des sueurs froides parcourent mon dos. Incapable de dire un seul mot, je sens mes jambes céder à cause du choc. Je tombe à la renverse, évanouis.

Je ne sens plus rien, comme si je n'avais plus de corps.

Il fait si noir, où suis-je ?

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. La lumière de la pièce vient m'aveugler. Je suis allongé sur un canapé dans la salle d'attente. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

…

Ah oui. J'ai perdu le procès. Et j'ai eu une hallucination.

…

J'entends des pas s'approcher de moi. Une femme de toute évidence au bruit que font les chaussures sur le sol. Maya ? Je lève la tête quand les pas s'arrêtent à quelques centimètres de moi.

-« Tu es enfin réveillé. »

Je pousse un cri d'effroi en reculant le plus possible sur le divan. Mia ! Encore ?! Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, cachant ma tête dans mes bras. Fou ! Je suis devenu complètement fou !

-« Hé ! Phoenix… « Aaaaah » ? C'est comme ça que tu accueilles une vieille amie ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

-« Phoenix, je veux que tu me regardes. »

Je sens sa main glisser le long de mon menton pour me tourner la tête. J'ouvre les yeux. Mia… Non ? Maya ? Cette femme porte les habits de Maya mais ce n'est pas Maya ! Non c'est Mia… dans le corps de Maya.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« Ne sais-tu pas que les femmes de la famille Fey ont de grands pouvoirs surnaturels ? »

Je regarde Mia, d'un œil circonspect.

-« Lorsque tu as admis ta défaite au tribunal, continue Mia, cela a entrainé un choc tel à Maya que ses véritables pouvoirs se sont réveillés. »

-« Donc… … Mia parle au travers de vous, Maya ? »

-« C'est exact. Je suis Maya, mais également Mia. »

Mia attrape ma main pour me faire lever.

-« Maintenant, je veux que tu m'écoutes, Phoenix. Maya n'a jamais abandonné. Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas ! C'est ce que je suis venue te dire. »

-« … ! M-Mais… ! »

-« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Phoenix. Maintenant, écoute. Tu as déjà gagné. »

-« Hein ? »

-« Tu as ce reçu qui figure dans le dossier de l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Euh… Oh, oui ! Celui sur lequel vous avez écrit « Maya » ? »

-« Phoenix ! C'est White qui a écrit ça, pas moi ! »

-« Et… Qu'est-ce que je dois en faire ? »

-« Tu n'as pas regardé la preuve sous tous ses angles ! Regarde au recto du verso ! »

-« Le… recto ? »

Sans comprendre, je sors le morceau de papier du dossier de l'affaire. Pour ne pas être détérioré, il a été placé dans une petite pochette ne plastique. Je le prends entre mes mains. Au verso, il y a bien les lettres de sang traçant le prénom « Maya » mais j'avoue ne pas avoir eu la curiosité de regarder le recto de ce reçu. Je retourne le morceau de papier et commence ma lecture.

-« C'est un reçu tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal… »

Je regarde Mia. Sous son regard froid, je continue mon observation.

-« Euh… On dirait que ça vient d'un grand magasin connu. « 1 000 euros » ! Wouah, sacrée dépense, hein ? »

-« Arrête de faire l'imbécile. » lance sèchement Mia.

-« « Article »… « Lampadaire en verre ». … ! Hey mais… ! « Date d'achat : 4 septembre » ! 4 septembre ?! »

-« C'est exact, Phoenix. J'ai acheté ce lampadaire la veille de mon assassinat. »

-« Whouah ! »

-« Or qu'a dit M. White dans son témoignage ? »

-« Il a dit qu'il avait vu le lampadaire une semaine avant le meurtre… »

-« Tu y es ! Je crois que l'audience va reprendre. Vas-y, Phoenix ! Tu sais que tu es innocent, tu n'as plus qu'à le prouver. »

-« Oui… »

J'acquiesce en souriant.

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.


	9. Chapitre 9

Tribunal fédéral, Salle d'audience n°1 - 9 septembre, 13h16

Je pénètre dans la salle d'audience sous le regard de l'assistance au complet. Un peu gêné je ne prononce pas un seul mot, Mia sur mes talons. Une fois à ma barre, le juge frappe avec son marteau pour demander le silence.

-« L'audience du procès de M. Phoenix Wright va maintenant reprendre. Vous vous sentez bien M. Wright ? »

-« O-Oui… Je vous demande pardon, Votre Honneur. Je me sens mieux. »

-« Tant mieux, alors reprenons où nous nous étions arrêté. »

Hunter affiche un sourire mauvais avant de prendre la parole.

-« Votre Honneur. Il n'y a rien à reprendre ! Le contre-interrogatoire de M. White est terminé. Il ne reste plus qu'à prononcer votre jugement sur l'accusé Phoenix Wright. »

-« Hmm… »

En piste Phoenix !

-« Votre Honneur ! Je vous en prie, donnez-moi encore une chance. Je vous promets que c'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande. »

-« Hmm… Mais, comme l'a dit M. Hunter, le procès est plus ou moins terminé. M. Hunter, avez-vous un avis sur la question ? »

Hunter me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de hausser les épaules.

-« Je dis… Accordons à Phoenix Wright sa « dernière chance ». »

-« Très bien, souffle le juge. Allez-y M. Wright. »

-« Merci Votre Honneur. »

Je me tourne vers White qui est resté à la barre des témoins et qui s'amuse à compter le nombre de pierres précieuses qui ornent son énorme broche qu'il porte sur son costume.

-« M. White, je vous le demande encore une fois : Quand avez-vous pénétré le cabinet Fey & Co ? »

-« Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! répond White sans lever les yeux vers moi. Début septembre, il y a une grosse semaine environ. Êtes-vous bouché M. L'Avocat ? »

-« Très bien et c'est à ce moment là que vous avez repéré le fameux lampadaire en verre ? »

-« Oui ! C'est bien ! Vous voyez, quand vous réfléchissez ! »

Je sors le reçu ensanglanté du dossier de l'affaire et le montre à la cour.

-« Regardez attentivement ceci. Vous voyez le mot « Maya » écrit avec du sang ? »

-« Vous vous raccrochez vraiment aux dernières branches, hein Wright ? » dit Hunter en haussant les épaules.

-« Pas vraiment, non. Regardez au recto du reçu »

Je me dirige vers Hunter pour lui tendre la petite pochette dans laquelle est contenu le reçu en jetant un regard confiant à Mia.

-« Le recto ? » demande Hunter tandis que je retourne à ma barre.

Je reprends la parole.

-« M. Hunter. Pouvez-vous lire à la cour ce qui est écrit au recto de ce reçu ? »

Hunter me lance un regard noir avant de porter ses yeux sur le bout de papier. Je vois son teint pâlir tandis qu'il prend connaissance de ce qui est inscrit sur le reçu.

-« … … ! Un « lampadaire en verre » ! Et la date d'achat… La… La veille du meurtre… Le 4 septembre ! »

Hunter ne peut détacher ses yeux du reçu tandis que White jette un regard effaré au juge qui semble tout aussi surpris.

Autant enfoncer le clou !

-« Vous voyez ! M. White ! Lorsque vous avez soi-disant pénétré dans le cabinet Fey & Co début septembre, le lampadaire ne pouvait pas être là ! »

White ne dit rien. Son regard est perdu dans le vague.

-« Cette fois, M. White, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! »

-« Non… C'est improvisageable… » souffle White, la tête entre ses mains.

Il est cuit !

-« Votre Honneur. »

-« Oui, M. Wright ? »

-« Je comprends que vous soyez sous pression. Mais vous serez d'accord avec moi : au vu des faits, je ne peux pas être déclaré coupable. »

-« … ! … Très bien. »

Le juge prend une profonde inspiration et frappe un coup avec son marteau.

-« Je déclare donc le procès de… »

-« OBJECTION ! »

Hunter !

-« Pas si vite, Phoenix Wright ! »

-« Hein ? »

Quoi ? Il ne va pas trouver encore un subterfuge ! … Oh, c'est vrai... J'avais oublié… C'est Hunter ! Bien sûr qu'il va trouver quelque chose ! Grr…

-« Il y a certes une certaine logique dans les affirmations de l'accusé, dit Hunter. Cependant ! Aucune preuve tangible ne démontre l'innocence de Phoenix Wright ! Par conséquent, je demande une journée supplémentaire avant que Wright retrouve sa liberté. J'ai besoin de temps pour procéder à quelques vérifications. »

-« Hmm… » souffle le juge.

Des vérifications… ?! Pas encore un de ces « rapports d'autopsie mis à jour », j'espère ! Ce type fabrique des preuves comme ça lui chante ! Ça sent le roussi ! Si je le laisse faire, je me mets en danger !

-« La culpabilité de M. White ne fait aucun doute ! Aucune prolongation d'audience n'est nécessaire ! »

Le juge me regarde parler avant de reprendre la parole.

-« Hmm… Alors M. Hunter ? »

-« Si quelqu'un doit demander un procès pour M. White, c'est l'accusation, donc moi, répond Hunter en haussant les épaules. J'ai besoin de 24 heures pour établir si vos déclarations sont fondées ! »

-« Je vois, dit le juge après un petit silence de réflexion. Objection rejetée. »

-« Quoi ?! »

Le juge frappe un coup avec son marteau.

-« Le jugement dans le procès de M. Phoenix Wright ne sera rendu que demain. »

Non ! On ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passera si je ne mets pas fin à tout ça maintenant ! À tous les coups, Hunter va dénicher quelque chose ou… Ou le fabriquer de toutes pièces ! Alors que Mia est réapparue pour m'aider et tout…

White laisse éclater un rire franc avant de prendre la parole.

-« M. Votre Honneur ! Puis-je rentrer chez moi ?

-« Bien sûr, répond le juge. Merci de nous avoir consacré de votre temps. »

Rrr… Alors ça y est ? C'est terminé ? Je me tourne vers Mia pour lui glisser deux mots mais c'est elle qui prend la parole à ma place.

-« Le témoin restera ici ! » crie-t-elle.

-« M-Mia… »

-« Phoenix… Lis cette note à voix haute. »

Mia me tend un morceau de papier que je récupère d'une main tremblante.

-« Mia… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Lis-le Phoenix, fais-moi confiance. »

Je me tourne vers le juge avec un petit sourire gêné.

-« Votre Honneur, si je puis me permettre… ? »

-« Vous êtes plutôt persévérant aujourd'hui, M. Wright ! »

Tu parles que je le suis ! Ma vie est en jeu !

-« Bien… soupire le juge. Allez-y M. Wright, nous vous écoutons. »

Je me mis à lire la note de Mia. La lettre était en fait une liste de nom. La plupart d'entre eux m'étaient étrangement familiers. Des gens du milieu de la finance, des personnalités célèbres… C'est à cet instant que c'est arrivé.

-« Stop ! Halte ! Basta ! hurla White, sortant la salle de la tranquillité qui s'était installée depuis que j'avais commencé ma lecture. S'il vous plait, stop ! Faites-le taire ! Comment… Comment avez-vous eu cette liste ? »

-« M. White, dit Mia en prenant la parole. Reconnaissez votre culpabilité ici et maintenant. Sinon, cette liste sera divulguée à la presse. »

-« ! »

Un silence pesant se fait dans la salle. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur White, affichant tantôt des regards remplis de haine ou simplement surpris par la tournure des évènements. Après un temps qui me parait interminable, White reprend enfin la parole.

-« Je… J'avoue. C'est moi. Je l'ai frappée. J'ai frappé Mlle. Mia… avec le « Penseur »… »

-« Affaire classée, Votre Honneur. » lance simplement Mia avec une mine satisfaite.

Nouveau silence dans l'assistance. White est effondré sur la barre des témoins, la tête dans les mains, Hunter semble avoir un arrêt cardiaque vu son teint pâle et sa tête. C'est presque risible. Et moi… Moi je n'ai compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer mais je crois que je suis enfin sorti d'affaire, enfin je crois…

Le coup de marteau que donne le juge résonne dans toute la salle.

-« Bien, dit-il, je ne vois aucune raison de poursuive ce procès. M. Wright ? »

-« O-Oui, Votre Honneur ? »

-« Vous avez encore réussi ! Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup d'esprit ! »

Je passe ma main derrière ma tête, un peu gêné.

-« Oui, Votre Honneur… Je pense que l'on peut dire ça. »

Si vous saviez le rôle joué par « l'esprit » !

Le juge m'adresse un franc sourire avant de prendre la parole, sans doute pour la dernière fois de la journée.

-« Bien ! La cour déclare la défense… Ahem ! Plutôt l'accusé, M. Phoenix Wright, non coupable ! La séance est levée. »

Tout le public se lève dans une euphorie générale. Toutes les personnes présentes applaudissent, manifestement soulagées d'enfin se débarrasser de cette teigne de White. Certains descendent même des estrades pour venir me serrer la main et me féliciter. Jamais je n'aurai cru que ce procès se finirait comme cela. Du coin de l'œil, je vois White être embarqué par eux policiers et Hunter quitter discrètement la salle, sans m'adresser un seul regard. Il ne doit pas digérer sa défaite. Mais peu importe ! Ça fait du bien de se sentir de nouveau libre ! Libre !

* * *

Tribunal fédéral, salle des accusés n°1 - 9 septembre, 14h24

J'ai enfin réussi à sortir de la salle d'audience ! Pfiou ! J'avais l'impression d'être une pop star entourée de ses fans. Mia semble amusée par la situation.

-« Eh bien… souffle-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça à nouveau, mais félicitations ! Tu as de la chance que je sois de la famille Fey ! »

-« J'ai de la chance de vous avoir à mes côtés, Maya et vous. »

-« Je suis contente que tu aies réussi. … Merci, Phoenix. Tu as pris énormément de risques pour aider Maya. Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as fait tant que je serai vivante ! »

-« Tant que vous serez « vivante »… ? »

-« … Il ne me reste que peu de temps ici. »

-« Hein ? »

-« Les pouvoirs de Maya sont encore faibles, je ne peux pas rester très longtemps. »

-« Q-Quoi ?! Non ! Il nous reste encore pleins de choses à nous dire ! »

J'attrape le bras de Mia pour accentuer mes mots. Mia me regarde avec des yeux tristes mais un sourire franc sur le visage.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certaine que nous nous retrouverons. »

-« Patron ! »

-« Hé hé. Je ne suis plus le « patron » maintenant. »

Je baisse la tête en lâchant Mia. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je détourne le regard. Je sens mes poumons s'enflammer, chaque goulée d'air est un vrai supplice. C'est une vraie injustice. J'ai gagné le procès, mais à quoi bon ?

-« Phoenix… Peux-tu venir au cabinet ce soir ? Disons… À 21h ? »

-« Hein ? Au cabinet ? »

-« À tout à l'heure. »

Mia s'éloigne puis sort de la salle. Je veux la retenir mais aucun son de sort de ma bouche, ma gorge est complètement nouée par l'émotion. Je m'assois sur le canapé. Mes genoux tremblent. Je sanglote discrètement pendant de longues minutes avant de me décider à quitter le tribunal, seul.

* * *

Cabinet d'avocats Fey & Co - 9 septembre, 21h02

J'ai passé de longues minutes dans la rue, à faire les cents pas, avant de me décider à entrer. J'ouvre la porte avec mes clés avant de la refermée discrètement derrière moi. Mon regard balaye l'ensemble de la pièce. La lumière n'est pas allumée mais je n'ai pas envie d'appuyer dur l'interrupteur. En étant ici, c'est dur de ne pas penser à ce soir-là.

-« Tu es venu ! » retentit soudain une voix venant du fond de la pièce.

-« Mia… »

-« J'avais un peu peur que tu ne viennes pas. »

Une silhouette se dessine dans la pénombre et avance doucement vers moi.

-« Ah ? Bien sûr que je suis venu. »

-« C'est bien… J'ai faim ! Ça te dit un hamburger ? »

-« M-Mia… ? »

La silhouette est à présent à quelques centimètres de moi. Mais ce n'est pas Mia. Ce n'est plus Mia. Maya se tient devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Mia ? dit-elle. Mais non ! C'est moi, Maya ! Tu trouves que je ressemble à ma sœur ? »

« Ressemble »… ? Mais… ! Mais vous étiez elle !

-« Maya… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

-« Ah ! C'est à cause de ça ! »

Maya sort de sa poche un papier plié avec soin.

-« C'est une lettre de ma sœur. Elle m'a demandé de venir ici et que tu viendrais toi aussi. Tu sais, elle me demande de prendre soin de toi. »

-« P-« Prendre soin de moi » ? »

-« Oui ! Au travail ! Je vais devenir ton assistante au nouveau cabinet d'avocats « Wright & Co » ! »

Je la regarde, médusé. Le sourire de Maya se fige puis disparait dès qu'elle voit mon visage.

-« Ce… Ça te convient ? Je veux dire… Maintenant que je suis toute seule, je ne sais pas vraiment où aller et je sais que je peux t'être utile ici. Tu ne comptes pas abandonner le cabinet tout de même ? »

-« Quoi… ? Non, bien sûr que non. »

Maya sourit faiblement et porte son regard sur la lettre de Mia. Je vois ses yeux s'embués de larmes.

-« Elle dit que tout va bien se passer et qu'on ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour la suite. Elle dit que tu deviendras un grand avocat et que je dois t'aider au cabinet. »

Elle essuie rapidement ses larmes avec sa manche et range la lettre dans sa poche. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens et me tend sa main.

-« Alors Nick ? Tu veux bien de moi comme assistante dans ton cabinet ? »

-« « Nick » ? »

-« Oui, ma sœur a dit que c'était ton surnom… Ça te dérange ? Je dois t'appeler par ton nom complet, M. Phoenix Wright, avocat de la défense ? »

-« Non ! Non… Nick… Nick c'est bien. »

Je saisis sa main pour la serrer. Elle sourit. Je sens mes lèvres trembler. Je ne veux rien ajouter de plus. Quand j'y pense, c'est un peu de la faute de Maya tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Mais sans elle, je serais sans doute en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

-« Merci Maya. »

-« Non, merci à toi Nick. Merci pour tout. »

Je souris à mon tour en pensant à tout ce qui nous attend. « Cabinet d'avocats Wright & Co » hein ? Ça sonne bien je trouve…

-« Ok ! On y va ? » dit soudain Maya en se dirigeant vers la porte du cabinet.

-« On y va… ? Où ça ? »

-« Les hamburgers andouille ! Ils en font de super bon au coin de la rue ! Allez dépêche-toi ! »

Maya sort dans la rue et commence à courir en riant. Je la regarde s'éloigner avant d'attraper mes clés pour fermer la porte du cabinet.

Je me mets à courir moi aussi, et moi aussi je me mets à rire, sans raison, juste parce que ça fait du bien.

-« Maya ! Attendez… Attends-moi ! »

* * *

_Bonne chance Phoenix. Je garderai toujours un œil sur toi._

* * *

_Hey salut à tous ! Voilà qui clôture cette affaire de Phoenix Wright, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Pardon pour la longue attente pour ceux qui me suivent, j'ai eu plusieurs problèmes persos qui m'ont empêché de rester régulière dans le post de mes histoires durant ces dernières semaines. Mais je vous reviens plus motivée que jamais pour poursuivre les aventures !_

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle affaire ! Restez connectés..._


End file.
